


Подержи моё пиво

by ttimsshel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: В этой истории Энакин открывает в себе тягу к рыжей бороде, не ладит ни с собаками, ни с кошками и проверяет слухи, касающиеся личной жизни Бена Кеноби.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Подержи моё пиво

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [WinterrrPanda](https://ficbook.net/authors/1317412)

Он проспал еженедельное утреннее совещание.  
Эта мысль сразу же пришла в голову Энакина, как только он открыл глаза и повернул голову вбок, к электронным часам, что стояли на прикроватной тумбочке. Часы доброжелательно мигнули, и «одиннадцать двадцать» превратились в «одиннадцать двадцать один». Энакин подскочил на ноги и принялся спешно одеваться, старательно игнорируя то и дело вибрирующий телефон.  
И без того знал, что ему пишут.  
Когда он зашёл в опен-спейс их офиса, то первым делом услышал знакомый окрик «Где Скайуокер?!». Ранние лучи солнца пробивались сквозь огромные стёкла разверзшихся на все стены окон; работа здесь кипела как в муравейнике. Окрик Кеноби заставил всех оторваться от мониторов и рассеянно забродить взглядами по пространству вокруг, чтобы обнаружить этого самого Скайуокера. Энакин вжал голову в плечи, попав под пристальное внимание коллег, попытался невозмутимо кивнуть им в знак приветствия и направился к «аквариуму», у двери в который стоял не шибко-то довольный Кеноби и сверил его глазами.  
— Скоро выжгу себе на лбу фразу «Где Скайуокер?», чтобы не утруждаться и не повторять её из раза в раз.  
Энакин слегка расслабился: совсем уж злым Кеноби не выглядел. Он подождал, пока тот не усядется за свой дубовый стол, и устроился в кресле напротив, даже не пытаясь нагнать на себя виноватый вид. Кеноби, заметив это, вздохнул и потёр переносицу.  
— Ты даже не собираешься придумывать оправдания своему опозданию?  
Энакин вскинул вверх правую бровь.  
— Вы мне поверите?  
— Нет… Нет, не поверю, — кивнул тот, признавшись, и Энакин позволил себе дёрнуть уголком губ в нервной полуулыбке. Кеноби побуравил его взглядом несколько долгих мгновений, а потом продолжил: — Отчёт по «Санкист» должен был лежать у меня на столе ещё вчера.  
Энакин против воли завис, увидев, как ладонь Кеноби нетерпеливо похлопала по свободному от бумаг месту на столешнице.  
Хороший был стол. Временами Энакину хотелось смести с него все эти документы, монитор, клавиатуру, поставить на опустевшее пространство колено, податься вперёд, пока…  
Он резко вынырнул из своих мыслей, неловко кашлянул и заговорил:  
— Как раз вчера и скинул Вам в электронном варианте. Гляньте.  
Кеноби промычал что-то себе под нос и полностью обратил взор к монитору. Щёлкнула мышка. Энакин выждал определённое количество времени, а потом резко поднялся на ноги и, обойдя стол, встал за спиной напрягшегося Кеноби, только открывшего отчёт.  
— А ещё с утра вспомнил, — он наклонился вперёд, бесцеремонно сметая Кеноби со своего пути и отбирая у него мышку, — что вот здесь надо подправить кое-что… Аманда напутала с расчётами. Я три раза писал правильно, а она три раза исправляла с ошибками.  
— Аманда? — каким-то вмиг севшим голосом поинтересовался Кеноби. Энакин скосил на него недоуменный взгляд и продолжил корректировать отчёт.  
— Ну новенькая стажёрка, которую Вы ко мне приставили. Её не Аманда зовут?  
Кеноби с недоверием посмотрел на него, прежде чем поправить:  
— Её зовут Асока.  
— Ах да, Асока. Чудное имя.  
Стоило Энакину выпрямиться, как он поймал на себе насмешливый взгляд Кеноби. Начальник, видимо, вспомнил об их первой встрече полтора года назад, когда, заслышав имя своего нового подчинённого, он беспечно предположил:  
— Энакин? Интересное имя. Ваши родители, верно, откуда-нибудь из Северной Европы?  
На что Энакин ответил ему:  
— Нет, они из «Общества Друидов», — и, заметив, как медленно вытягивается лицо его новоиспечённого начальника, спешно добавил: — Я шучу. Никак нет, сэр, аризоновец, сэр.  
Пришлось подавить в себе желание отдать честь. Армейские повадки, судя по всему, никогда и ничем уже не выбить. Энакин успел мысленно попрощаться с работой, которую искал долгие месяцы, но Кеноби к его удивлению лишь слегка усмехнулся и подал голос:  
— Хм, Аризона. Ковбои, жара, кактусы…  
— И песок. Ненавижу песок, — добавил Энакин и в очередной раз за последние пять минут дал себе мысленный подзатыльник.  
Усмешка Кеноби стала ещё шире. Он напоследок добродушно кивнул ему и исчез в своём хорошо просматриваемом «аквариуме», окна которого скрывались за жалюзи в крайне редких случаях (о чём Энакин, конечно, узнал уже позже).  
Энакин отогнал от себя воспоминания и, сообщив, что теперь отчёт в идеальном виде, вернулся в кресло напротив стола. Кеноби пробежался взглядом по первым страницам и удовлетворённо кивнул. Энакин позволил себе слегка расслабить напряжённые плечи.  
— Позже детально ознакомлюсь. Можешь быть свободен. Что насчёт тех проектов, которые я дал тебе на разработку?  
— Разрабатываются, сэр, — пожал плечами Энакин. — Хотел обрисовать детали на сегодняшнем совещании с утра, но… хм, да…  
— Проспал? — услужливо подсказал Кеноби и оторвал взгляд от монитора, чтобы посмотреть на Энакина.  
Энакин подавил в себе желание нервно поправить воротник рубашки и смахнуть с лица волосы.  
— Проспал.  
Кеноби глянул на него с насмешкой и кивнул, отпуская его и вновь обращаясь к компьютеру. Только коснувшись дверной ручки, Энакин рискнул обернуться и задать напоследок вопрос:  
— Ми-истер Кеноби, когда мне дадут свой кабинет?  
Кеноби даже не глянул на него.  
— Когда получишь повышение.  
Значит, нескоро. Сто очков Гриффиндору за наглость.  
— А его можно получить через постель?  
— Иди отсюда, Скайуокер, — беззлобно ответил Кеноби, и Энакин, довольно хихикнув, вышел из кабинета начальника.  
***  
Энакин зашёл в курилку, повернул направо, к своему привычному месту, и едва не врезался в приветливо распустившую свои листья пальму, ростом, наверное, собирающуюся перегнать его самого. Зажигалка едва не выпала из рук, и ставший свидетелем этого безобразия Квинлан громко хохотнул.  
— Какая падла передвинула эту пальму? — пробормотал Энакин, подходя к Квину.  
Вставил сигарету между губ и щёлкнул зажигалкой. Кеноби при разговорах с ним иногда морщил нос — сигареты Энакин курил дешёвые и крепкие и весь пропитался запахом табака. К чести начальника, он никогда не попрекал его этим.  
— Кеноби и переставил, — довольно поделился Квин, забирая у Энакина зажигалку и с интересом рассматривая напечатанного на ней красного «Тандербёрда», рассекающего пустой хайвей.  
Энакин удивлённо приподнял брови.  
— Кеноби даже не курит. Чего он здесь забыл?  
— Зашёл проверить, как мы тут. Вы слегка разминулись. Увидел, где стоит пальма, сказал что-то вроде «как неэстетично» и заставил меня и Чана переставлять её. Не знаю, что бы ещё пришло ему в голову, благо, у него зазвонил телефон, и он свалил.  
— Кошмар, — не сдержался Энакин, и Квин хохотнул.  
Он вернул Энакину зажигалку, докончил свою сигарету до самого фильтра и оставил его одного. В блаженной тишине Энакин расправился со своей сигаретой, сглотнул вязкую табачную слюну, помахал уродливой высокой пальме на прощание и направился обратно к своему рабочему месту.  
Там он застал стажёрку, которая, склонившись над клавиатурой, что-то усердно печатала, не обращая на него внимания. Энакин осторожно глянул через её плечо и медленно выдохнул через нос.  
— Алисия! — стажёрка подпрыгнула и резко обернулась, уставившись на него огромными голубыми глазами. — Ты опять делаешь ошибки там, где их невозможно сделать!  
Стажёрка свела тонкие брови к переносице.  
— Ох, прости, _Эрик_ , но не ты ли несколько дней назад заявлял, будто невозможное — возможно? Кажется, когда мистер Кеноби утверждал, что ты не сможешь закончить своей проект в сроки?  
— Мы с тобой — прямые доказательства того, что я был прав. А теперь прекратила пускать шпильки и посмотрела ещё раз внимательно, что ты там мне понаисправляла.  
Стажёрка («Асока», — запоздало пронеслось в голове голосом Кеноби) что-то едва слышно пробормотала себе под нос и вновь склонилась над монитором, пока Энакин, откатившись от неё подальше на офисном стуле, проверял оповещения на телефоне, который не брал в руки с самого утра. Несколько десятков пропущенных и несколько сотен новых сообщений его совсем не удивили. Мать послала ему фотографию Трипио, рвущего на куски детскую футболку Энакина с принтом Робокопа, и подписала: «Твой единственный друг скучает по тебе». Энакин весело фыркнул, хоть и понял, что так мама намекнула ему, чтобы он приезжал домой поскорее, и сердце кольнуло виной. Он поспешно убрал телефон, когда Асока нетерпеливо позвала его, и подъехал на офисном стуле к монитору.  
Результат его приятно порадовал.  
— Можешь же, если постараешься, — довольно сказал он, отмечая, как засияла Асока от похвалы. — Что насчёт «Кингсилка»?  
Асока буквально из ниоткуда вытащила довольно толстую папку, плюхнула её на стол перед Энакином и начала торопливо листать страницы.  
— У меня есть пара идей, — с воодушевлением начала она, — смотри…  
Идеи Асоки Энакину понравились, и вдвоём они проторчали в офисе до самого вечера, доводя их до ума. Когда Энакин оторвался от компьютера, то заметил, что в офисе было пусто, а «аквариум» Кеноби утопал в темноте. Асока покинула его около получаса назад, но Энакин почти не заметил этого. Возможно, изначально он был слишком плохого мнения об этой стажёрке. Энакин откинулся на спинку стула и с удовольствием потянулся. Часы показывали половину девятого; в здании, вероятно, осталась лишь охрана на первом этаже. Энакин в последний раз пробежался глазами по их с Асокой наработкам и засобирался домой.  
Он как раз писал сообщение матери, стоя у лифта, когда услышал, как кто-то позади зовёт его по имени. Телефон едва не выпал из вздрогнувших рук, и Энакин тихо выругался, успев поймать его в самый последний момент. Кеноби на это отреагировал насмешливо приподнятой правой бровью, и Энакин почувствовал, как помимо воли начали алеть его скулы.  
— Ты сегодня засиделся.  
— Просто очень люблю свою работу.  
— Да что ты? Не замечал за тобой подобного прежде.  
Лифт, наконец, приветливо раздвинул перед ними двери, и Кеноби галантно пропустил Энакина вперёд. Он подождал, когда Кеноби встанет рядом, и нажал на кнопку первого этажа. Устало повёл плечами.  
— А Вы?  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Всегда так поздно засиживаетесь?  
Лифт плавно опускал их вниз. Энакин заметил, как Кеноби слегка поморщился — от него самого, наверное, несло сигаретами, и Энакин от осознания этого неуютно поёжился и едва заметно отошёл подальше.  
— Сегодня я ещё рано. Что за сигареты ты куришь?  
Вопрос Кеноби оказался настолько неожиданным, что на мгновение Энакин растерялся, глупо позабыв, что за сигареты курит. Он неосознанно хлопнул себя по карману, где лежали пачка сигарет и зажигалка, и всё-таки сказал:  
— «Лаки страйк». Они самые дешёвые.  
— Хм.  
В который уже раз он дал себе мысленный подзатыльник.  
До первого этажа они добрались в неловкой тишине — по крайней мере, Энакину точно было неловко. Он шагнул к выходу, кинув короткое прощание и боясь поднять взгляд от носков своей обуви, когда Кеноби вновь негромко позвал его. Энакин остановился, обернулся, и двери лифта неторопливо закрылись за его спиной, скрывая их от взгляда охранника.  
— Да, сэр?  
— Ты поедешь домой на метро?  
— Угу. Отсюда до «Тридцать четвёртой улицы» рукой подать.  
Под цепким взглядом Кеноби, пробежавшимся по его телу с головы до ног, он ощутил желание провалиться сквозь пол.  
Там внизу как раз подземная парковка, что с него станется.  
Энакин выдохнул и, дёрнув головой, расправил плечи, выжидающе уставившись на Кеноби в ответ.  
— Я могу тебя подбросить, — наконец ровно проговорил Кеноби, и Энакин почувствовал, как высоко взметнулись вверх собственные брови. — Где ты живёшь?  
— Нижний Ист-сайд… но в этом нет необходимости, сэр. Я уж как-нибудь…  
Кеноби нахмурился и нажал на кнопку лифта. Тот вновь тронулся и плавно повёз их вниз.  
— Мне не сложно, — продолжил Кеноби, и Энакин едва не закатил глаза: у тебя комплекс Матери Терезы, что ли? — Так что, ты согласен?  
Энакин неопределённо дёрнул плечами, что, вероятно, означало согласие — он и сам в этом не был до конца уверен. По крайней мере, Кеноби интерпретировал это так и кивком позвал его за собой. Задумываться о мотивах Кеноби Энакин не стал, лишь устало посверлил взглядом точку между его спрятанными за тканью тёмно-синего пиджака лопатками и направился следом. Они пошли вперёд по пустующей в этот час подземной парковке к его чёрному «Дженезису», приветливо мигнувшему фарами. Энакин потянул на себя дверцу со стороны пассажирского сидения, перед этим мимолётно погладив ладонью блестящий капот и пробормотав себе под нос «красавица».  
Это не осталось без внимания.  
— Любишь машины? — поинтересовался Кеноби, стоило двигателю заурчать.  
«Красавица» плавно тронулась с места и поехала к выходу. Охранник махнул им рукой на прощание.  
— В детстве я мечтал стать автомехаником, потому что обожал машины, но вместо этого с горем пополам закончил свою альма-матер, оказался по контракту на два года в воздушных войсках, потом — в одном рекламном агентстве, а сейчас, ну, сами знаете. В другом. В Вашем. Машины до сих пор, кстати, люблю, — беспечно ответил он и без разрешения включил магнитолу. — «Кинкс»? — не удержался он.  
Кеноби скосил на него глаза.  
— Что не так с «Кинкс»?  
— Мой дед слушал «Кинкс». Ну, наверное; я со своим дедом никогда не был знаком, но Вы меня поняли. А Вы не выглядите как дед. Вам сколько лет? Тридцать пять?  
Очередной мысленный подзатыльник. Боже, и как он только продержался на этой работе целых полтора года?  
Кеноби лишь тихо и коротко рассмеялся, выезжая на главную дорогу, забитую машинами. Энакин, завидев пробку, кисло успел подумать, что лучше бы поехал на метро, прежде чем до него донёсся ответ:  
— Тридцать семь. Можешь переключить на радио.  
Энакин вновь протянул руку к магнитоле, но вместо переключения на радио поставил следующий трек. Заиграла знакомая мелодия, и рука Энакина замерла на месте.  
— О.  
— Какие претензии к Энн Уилсон?  
— Никаких. Это любимая песня моей мамы. Она постоянно слушала её, когда я был маленьким.  
Пробка продвигалась на удивление быстро. В салоне машины Кеноби было тепло и уютно; пахло «ёлочкой» и одеколоном самого Кеноби, Энн Уилсон пела о том, как сходит с ума по кому-то. Энакин прислонился лбом к стеклу, устало наблюдая, как горят вывески заведений и мельтешат люди в горящих окнах. В машине неподалёку сидел золотистый ретривер, напомнивший ему Трипио, и Энакин помахал ему рукой.  
— Почему ты опоздал сегодня?  
Энакин не знал, с чего Кеноби вдруг решил разбить уютную и спокойную тишину между ними. Машина с ретривером вырвалась вперёд, и Энакин перевёл взгляд на Кеноби, который нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по рулю.  
— Проспал, — отстранённо сказал Энакин.  
Кеноби повернул направо. Отсюда до дома Энакина было ещё около семи минут езды.  
— Не похоже на тебя.  
— Да, сэр, извините, больше не повторится.  
В который уже раз он успел пожалеть, что согласился на то, чтобы Кеноби подвёз его до дома?  
Энакин и без того выбалтывал слишком многое, но у него хватило ума не рассказывать о том, как в воскресенье вечером он встретил девушку в баре, пришёл к ней домой, переспал с ней, получил после этого вежливую, но твёрдую просьбу уходить домой, которая разбила все его ожидания, и, вернувшись, забыл поставить будильник на утро.  
Хотя в глазах Кеноби он и так, наверное, выглядит жалким и бедным неудачником, хуже бы точно не стало.  
— Бога ради, прекрати звать меня «сэр».  
Энакин обнажил зубы в улыбке.  
— Сколько раз Вы уже просили меня об этом?  
— Понятия не имею, раз сто?  
— Перестал ли я?  
Кеноби на мгновение повернул к нему голову. В темноте было плохо видно, но Энакин был уверен — он улыбался.  
— Да ладно, Вам нравится.  
Энакин потянулся к магнитоле и опять включил «Crazy on you». Кеноби никак это не прокомментировал, но Энакин заметил, как пальцы его начали отбивать ритм песни по рулю. Энакину пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не начать подпевать.  
Кеноби спросил о текущем проекте Энакина, и тот настолько увлёкся его описанием, что не заметил, как впереди показались знакомые улицы. Поездка подходила к концу; огни дорожных фонарей и яркие фары на забитых трассах остались позади — здесь всё тонуло в ночной темноте. Кеноби мягко оборвал его и спросил, куда ехать дальше. Энакин рассеянно пояснил направление и продолжил описание, подавив в себе порыв достать черновики и начать показывать их Кеноби прямо здесь. Он закончил как раз к моменту, когда машина остановилась у его дома, и Кеноби уставился на него.  
Вроде бы.  
И почему в его районе было так темно?  
Словно прочитав его мысли, Кеноби включил свет в салоне.  
— Спасибо, мистер Кеноби, — положив ладонь на дверную ручку, сказал Энакин.  
— Бен.  
— Что?  
— Иногда мне кажется, что люди забывают, как меня зовут.  
— Кхм, было бы странно, начни я Вас звать Беном, — пробормотал Энакин и неосознанно сжал ладонь на ручке, не решаясь нажать на неё.  
— Но ты можешь. Во внерабочее время, конечно же.  
Энакин толкнул дверь и опустил ноги на землю.  
— Вы настолько не хотите, чтобы я звал Вас «сэром»? — поинтересовался он, позабавленный.  
Ответом ему послужил такой же позабавленный взгляд Кеноби. Бена. Нет, решил Энакин, тому всё-таки нравится, когда его зовут «сэром».  
— Ещё раз спасибо.  
— Негоже такому ценному сотруднику так поздно ездить на метро, — неожиданно серьёзно сказал Кеноби, и Энакин, как ни пытался, не смог разглядеть за этими словами шутку. — До завтра, Энакин.  
— До завтра, Бен.  
Он выпрямился и осторожно закрыл дверь. Свет в салоне погас, и Кеноби исчез в темноте. Энакин проводил взглядом выехавшую на дорогу машину и вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет с зажигалкой.  
Только сейчас он понял, насколько быстро билось его сердце.  
***  
Во-первых, он проспал. Опять.  
Во-вторых, это было из-за Бена.  
(Сам Бен об этом, конечно, не подозревал… да и на самом-то деле не был особо виноват в том, что попавший из-за него в ловушку своих мыслей Энакин вновь забыл поставить будильник с вечера).  
В-третьих, пряча ноги в штанинах и запрыгивая в туфли, Энакин лишь надеялся на то, что это не войдёт у него в привычку.  
«Аквариум» был скрыт за жалюзи, Асока сидела за его рабочим местом, работа кипела как в муравейнике. Что-то менялось, что-то оставалось прежним. У Энакина сосало под ложечкой от голода, а, бросив взгляд на свой внешний вид в зеркале лифта, он старался больше не натыкаться на отражающие поверхности — чтобы хотя бы себя лишний раз не травмировать. Асока, подняв голову и окинув его взглядом с ног до головы, поджала губы, явно стараясь сдержать улыбку.  
— И тебе доброе утро, Шпилька.  
— Лучше бы и дальше Алисией звал.  
— Что это с Кеноби? — кивнув в сторону зашторенного кабинета начальника, он сел на освободившееся место, сдвинул вправо ещё пуще потолстевшую за ночь папку Асоки и принялся проверять, что она печатала.  
Асока делала успехи с поразительной скоростью.  
— Не появлялся с утра. Вроде уехал из города по делам, — равнодушно дёрнула она лопатками и, бесцеремонно закинув локоть ему на плечо, ткнула пальцем в монитор. — Скайгай, посмотри это, я не уверена…  
Кого-то она ему напоминала… Возможно, самого Энакина. Он бы не стал рассматривать это как комплимент, поэтому проглотил рвущуюся с губ фразу и молча всмотрелся в абзац, на который указывала его стажёрка.  
К середине недели они с Асокой покончили с проектом, с которым до этого безрезультатно Энакин бился в одиночку, к концу — представили его оказавшемуся довольным результатом заказчику и с гордостью оповестили об этом Винду.  
(Энакин хотел бы сообщить об этом Кеноби… Бену. Каждый раз, когда Энакину удавалось сделать удачный проект, Бен непередаваемо ему улыбался, тепло и открыто. Его похвала казалась самой искренней и сердечной из всех, что Энакину когда-либо доводилось слышать. Квин после этого всегда едко подмечал вид просиявшего Энакина, выходящего из «аквариума» Кеноби).  
Но Кеноби с понедельника так и не появлялся в офисе.  
В пятницу они с Асокой оказались в одном баре неподалёку, празднуя первый совместный завершённый проект.  
Не забыть бы отключить будильник, чтобы завтра не пришлось подскакивать в семь… У Энакина в последнее время были определённые проблемы с будильниками.  
— Шляпа, — сказал Энакин, гоняя по дну бутылки остатки «Будвайзера». Асока приподняла брови. — Маман говорила, что запала на моего папу из-за шляпы. Он был… ковбоем.  
Асока прыснула и спрятала покрасневшее из-за алкоголя лицо за ладонью.  
— У твоей мамы что, нет вкуса?  
— Я так у неё и спросил! Потом оказалось, что она пошутила надо мной. Я понял это как раз к моменту, когда перестал верить в её россказни о том, что мой отец якобы капитан дальнего плавания. Она была так убедительна, когда рассказывала, как полы хрЕновой ковбойской шляпы отбрасывали тени на его лицо, пока он подносил зажигалку к кончику её сигареты, что тут невозможно было не проникнуться!  
— Тебе сколько лет было, Скайгай? Девять?  
— Девятнадцать.  
Асока, не скрываясь, захохотала, чем привлекла внимание сидящей неподалёку пары девушек. Энакин поймал на себе взгляд одной из них и поспешно отвернулся, вновь делая глоток из своей бутылки. Асока, заметив это, положила локти на столешницу и приблизилась к лицу Энакина.  
— Тёмненькая справа с тебя глаз весь вечер не сводит.  
— Да брось, — пробормотал Энакин. — Она же просто… — он бросил на неё вороватый взгляд. — Ангел. А я…  
На лице Асоки вырисовалось такое возмущение, словно он только что смертельно оскорбил её семью до седьмого колена.  
— Ты красавчик! — немного пьяно и слишком громко выдала она. — Не в моём вкусе, конечно, но объективно красавчик.  
— Спасибо?  
— Не благодари меня, потому что ты ещё и придурок вдобавок к этому. На, держи моё пиво. — Она подвинула к нему свою нетронутую бутылку пива. — Дерзай. Я понаблюдаю отсюда.  
Вначале Энакин хотел запротестовать, вспомнив прошлую неделю и то, чем закончилось его тогдашнее знакомство в баре. Энакин был не из тех, кого устраивали отношения на одну ночь, но темноволосая девушка, кивнув собеседнице, вновь скосила на него взгляд, и ноги Энакина сами потащили его в её сторону, игнорируя подбадривающую фразу Асоки, донёсшуюся в спину.  
— Привет, — заметив его, девушка подняла голову и слегка кивнула ему.  
Энакин, сглотнув, поставил перед ней бутылку «Будвайзера». Вторая девушка незаинтересованно оглядела его, но Энакин не обращал на неё внимания. Он ещё раз сглотнул, резко ощутив дрожь на кончиках пальцев.  
Язык опять сработал быстрее мысли.  
— Привет. Ты очень… тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты похожа на Киру Найтли? — выпалил он, и вторая девушка отвернулась, явно стараясь не рассмеяться им в лицо.  
Ангел озадаченно потёрла лоб ладонью, но разочарованной или возмущённой она ему не показалась. Это… обнадёживало.  
— Красивым мальчикам лучше держать рот закрытым, — весело сказала вторая девушка, взяла бутылку пива, которую Энакин принёс для ангела, и поспешила покинуть их.  
Энакин почувствовал, как багровый румянец затопил его щёки и скулы, и смущённо почесал затылок.  
— Меня зовут Падме, — вдруг мягко сказала ангел. — А тебя?  
Есть!  
Падме оказалось приятной собеседницей и прекрасной слушательницей. Асока исподтишка показала ему большой палец, и до понедельника Энакин её уже больше не видел. Он не знал, сколько они с Падме так просидели за этим столиком, разговаривая и смеясь, и сколько выпили, но, когда он поднялся на ноги и, извинившись, направился в сторону туалета, его нехило покачивало из стороны в сторону.  
Повиновавшись зову природы, Энакин опустил лицо в холодную воду, набранную в ладони, пытаясь хоть немного протрезветь. Особо не помогло. Он тряхнул головой, что выбравшийся из реки пёс, и вдруг почувствовал вибрацию в заднем кармане джинс.  
Кто-то звонил ему.  
Перед глазами плыло, и, чтобы буквы на экране чётко выстроились в «Кеноби», потребовалось некоторое время. Он озадаченно проморгался, громко кашлянул пару раз и поднёс трубку к уху.  
— Да?  
Ответом ему послужило озадаченное молчание.  
— Прошу прощения, куда я попал? — вежливо поинтересовался Кеноби.  
Нет, Энакин, не вздумай, не вздумай, не вздумай…  
— А куда хотел? — игриво поинтересовался он, прислонившись бёдрами к раковине.  
Да тво-ою же мать.  
— Энакин, это ты? — не меняя интонации, спросил Кеноби. — Извини, я ошибся номером…  
— Где ты? — выпалил Энакин и качнулся в сторону.  
Тучный негр с добрым лицом, моющий руки в соседней раковине, едва успел поймать его, по-отечески похлопать по плечу и направиться к двери.  
Кеноби едва слышно вздохнул.  
— В Рочестере. По делам, — устало пояснил он. — Вернусь скоро, в понедельник. Прости за беспокойство.  
Энакин закрыл глаза. Из-за двери туалета доносилась знакомая мелодия.  
«Crazy on you». Кажется.  
— Это отлично, — пробормотал он, закрывая глаза. — Это… хорошо.  
В ответ ему опять донеслась непонимающая тишина.  
— Ты в порядке, Энакин?  
— В полном, — почти блаженно протянул в ответ. — Закончил проект с «Кингсилком». Хотел рассказать тебе об этом, но тебя не было, — почти обвиняюще заявил он.  
— Молодец, Энакин, — просто ответил Кеноби.  
По позвоночнику прошла волна дрожи.  
— Спасибо, Бен, — пробормотал Энакин и прислонился затылком к зеркалу.  
Ему показалось, что он услышал тяжёлое дыхание Кеноби.  
Ему показалось. Ему… Своё собственное дыхание он задержал и вжался задницей в раковину. В единственной здесь кабинке чья-то струя разбилась о дно унитаза и пьяный баритон заголосил Боба Дилана. Энакин вздрогнул и резко отлип от зеркала и раковины.  
Ему показалось.  
— Мне нужно идти, — быстро сказал Энакин.  
Кеноби, судя по всему, забеспокоился. По крайней мере, Энакину хотелось так думать.  
— Ты вообще в состоянии идти?  
— Ты меня недооцениваешь.  
— Конечно, — с неожиданным весельем ответил Кеноби. — Всего доброго, Энакин. Береги себя. Увидимся в понедельник.  
Когда ему в ухо донеслись отрывистые гудки, Энакин вдруг вспомнил, что снова забыл поинтересоваться, зачем Кеноби переставил пальму в курилке.  
***  
Со своего места Энакин наблюдал, как Кеноби рассматривает распечатки, пока стоящий рядом с ним Квинлан обрисовывает один из своих проектов. Кто-то из сотрудников внимательно вникал, кто-то — успешно и не очень боролся со сном или скукой. Энакин сполз по спинке стула чуть ниже и спрятал ладони под мышками, не отрывая взгляда от Кеноби. Тот хмурился, просматривая разложенные перед ним листы, и, стоило Квину закончить (Энакин даже почти не слушал его), поднял от них взгляд. Безошибочно нашёл им Энакина и сразу же перевёл на Квина, задавая ему какой-то вопрос. Энакин тоже отвернулся, посмотрев впереди себя; напротив него сидели подряд Асажж, Бейл, Баррис и Афра, и вместе у них получалась… «ABBA». Энакин подавил в себе смешинку и отмёл посторонние мысли.  
Последним на еженедельном утреннем совещании выступал Энакин. Поднявшись со своего места за круглым столом, он сразу же поймал на себе пару недовольных взглядов: Кеноби намедни отдал ему один из самых дорогих контрактов кампании. Ему! Кто не проработал здесь и двух лет. Кому едва перевалило за двадцать пять. Остальных сотрудников эта новость, очевидно, не сильно порадовала, да и Энакин, сомневаясь в себе, откладывал разработку этого проекта до лучших времён, решив сначала разобраться с «Кингсилком». Но с «Кингсилком» всё-таки оказалось покончено, и пришлось приступать к самому страшному.  
За время всего доклада он так и не заглянул ни разу в свою папку, что вряд ли кого удивило — память у Энакина была преотличной, и папка эта лежала в его руках больше для приличия. Кеноби рассматривал разложенные перед ним бумаги, и между его бровей залегла морщинка, которая могла значить как и заинтересованность, так и недовольство — иногда эмоции начальника было невозможно прочесть. Во время общего обсуждения, последовавшего за докладом, Кеноби не проронил ни слова, но смотрел с одобрением и с чем-то ещё, что Энакин никак не мог точно обозначить. Он часто ловил на себе такой взгляд от Кеноби — заинтересованность? Симпатия? Попытка оценить и обнаружить что-то новое? Энакин решил, что всё прошло хорошо и попытался расслабиться.  
Напоследок Кеноби бросил всем пару привычных напутственных слов на неделю, и народ начал расходиться. К Кеноби подошла Эйла из производственного отдела, начав что-то обсуждать с ним, и Энакин поспешил ретироваться.  
Асока сидела на его стуле и пила кофе из картонного стаканчика, на котором криво было написано «Алекса». Энакин фыркнул и заметил ещё один, стоящий рядом. С подписью «Эдвин». Решил, что Эдвин — это он, и пригубил тёплый горький кофе.  
— Как оно прошло? — без приветствия спросила Асока.  
Энакин вздохнул и прислонился бёдрами к столу. Кеноби с Эйлой вышли из конференц-зала, продолжая о чём-то переговариваться. Энакин опустил взгляд к стаканчику.  
— Ну, Ферус как всегда выразил сомнение, что мой способ добиться успеха в этом сегменте рынка…  
Асока закатила глаза.  
— Я про тебя и твоего ангела, Скайгай!  
Энакин медленно моргнул.  
— А.  
Кеноби что-то сказал Эйле напоследок, и та, развернувшись на невысоких квадратных каблуках, направилась к лифту. Бен задумчиво потёр бороду, провожая взглядом её спину, и Энакин оказался застигнутым врасплох, когда пронзительный взгляд Кеноби метнулся к нему. Он снова посмотрел на свой стаканчик, потом — на выжидающую ответ Асоку, и, неловко кашлянув, подал голос:  
— Я плохо помню, но, когда я проснулся в её постели на следующее утро…  
— О-о-о!  
— …в джинсах и в одиночестве, Падме (её зовут Падме, да) зашла в комнату и…  
— И?  
— У нас ничего не было, — пробормотал Энакин и сделал крупный глоток.  
Кеноби скрылся в своём «аквариуме». Сегодня жалюзи были подняты.  
Асока смотрела на него вначале с нескрываемым скепсисом, но, поняв, что Энакин говорит серьёзно, приподнялась на стуле и удивлённо приоткрыла рот.  
— Мы приехали к ней, даже смогли добраться до кровати и наполовину раздеться, а потом я… вырубился. Нда.  
Асока уставилась на него на несколько долгих мгновений, а потом, вновь плюхнувшись на стул, негромко, но искренне рассмеялась. Энакин кисло улыбнулся обернувшимся на смех сотрудникам и поскрёб ногтем по картонному стаканчику вокруг буквы «д» в его новоиспечённом имени.  
— Ну ты даёшь, Скайгай, — отсмеявшись, сказала Асока. — И что Падме?  
— Ничего. Это было самое неловкое утро в моей жизни, но Падме хотя бы варит отличный кофе. И, знаешь… она действительно ангел во плоти, — её номер, забитый в его телефонные контакты, приятно грел сердце и будет его греть, даже если Энакин уже никогда ей не позвонит. Он поставил почти пустой стаканчик подальше от клавиатуры и хлопнул в ладоши.  
— Теперь, Шпилька, за работу! Большой Брат следит за тобой, — он кивнул в сторону «аквариума» и прогнал Асоку со своего стула.  
После обеда Энакину удалось вырваться на перекур. Он отдал распоряжение Асоке и оставил её одну у компьютера. Толкнул дверь в курилку, повернул направо. Пальма приветливо мазнула широким длинным листом по его плечу.  
— Опять ты, — пробормотал Энакин. — И надо ему было двигать то, что и без того стояло на своём месте.  
— Ты обо мне, Энакин? — приветливо поинтересовался знакомый голос.  
Выглянув из-за пальмы, которая настойчиво просилась в список его главных офисных врагов в место прямо под вечно ломающимся кулером у окна, он заметил самого владельца голоса, стоящего у небольшой картины. Картина эта всегда вызывала у Энакина смутные чувства; ему всё казалось, что её художник просто уронил палитру на холст, но человеком искусства Энакин не был, а потому держал своё ценное мнение при себе. Зажигалка опять едва не выпала из его пальцев, и щёки вмиг стали такими же красными, как напечатанный на ней «Тандербёрд».  
— Прошу прощения, — пробормотал Энакин и скосил взгляд на дверь.  
Кеноби вновь вернулся к рассматриванию картины. Энакин решил, что спешный побег из курилки сделает ситуацию ещё более неловкой (по крайней мере, для него) и, приняв судьбу, встал недалеко от Кеноби, вытащив из кармана пачку «Лаки страйка». Когда сигарета нашла место между его губ, Кеноби спросил:  
— Что думаешь об этом… произведении искусства?  
Энакин незаинтересованно скользнул взглядом по небольшим цветным кляксам.  
— Неэстетично, — вырвалось у него, и Кеноби довольно усмехнулся.  
Это был… хороший знак.  
Отвернувшись от злосчастной картины, Энакин наконец поднёс огонёк к сигарете и довольно затянулся. Кеноби встал рядом с ним; Энакин заметил, как тот слегка поморщил нос от запаха.  
— У моего отца была такая, — внезапно сказал Кеноби.  
Энакин удивлённо моргнул.  
— Что?  
Кеноби кивнул на зажигалку в его пальцах.  
— «Форд Тандербёрд» семьдесят четвёртого. У моего отца была такая машина.  
Энакин приподнял брови.  
— Представляю, как он намучился с ней. Красотка «Ти-Бёрд» семьдесят четвёртого жрёт как не в себя, а мощности — никакой по сравнению с прошлым поколением. Вот тот же «Бьюик Ривера», например…  
Энакин не договорил, мечтательно вздохнув.  
— Он любил её, машину эту, — с грустной улыбкой ответил Кеноби, слабо пожав плечами. — Возился с ней в гараже, я даже помогал ему иногда, хотя особой любви к механике не испытывал. Да, хорошие были времена.  
Он замолчал, призадумавшись о своём, и Энакин не рискнул нарушать повисшее между ними молчание. Он с интересом рассматривал расслабленный профиль начальника, поглаживая глянцевый бок зажигалки. Тишина резко разбилась о затрезвонивший телефон Кеноби. Делая затяжку, Энакин наблюдал, как тот вытаскивает телефон из кармана, хмурится чему-то и сбрасывает вызов. Прежде чем Кеноби ушёл, Энакину нужно было сказать кое-что ещё.  
— Я бы хотел извиниться за произошедшее в пятницу, сэр. За наш телефонный разговор. Я повёл себя… непрофессионально.  
Улыбка Кеноби была искренней и открытой — он всегда так улыбался Энакину.  
— Полагаю, хоть кто-то из нас весело провёл выходные, — беззлобно ответил он. Телефон снова нетерпеливо зазвонил в его ладони. — Ни минуты покоя. Бывай, Энакин. А картину эту я уберу, — едва слышно добавил он и скрылся за дверью.  
Энакин сделал крупную затяжку, потушил сигарету о дно пепельницы и задумчиво посмотрел на напечатанный «Ти-Бёрд».  
В следующий раз оторвать себя от монитора и оторвать от себя Асоку ему удалось задолго после конца рабочего дня, когда в офисе не осталось даже самых отбитых работяг и последних раздолбаев, не укладывающихся в сроки. Он подошёл к кулеру, нажал на кнопку и услышал позади себя до зубовного скрежета знакомый голос:  
— Не работает.  
Энакин чуть ли не застонал.  
— Опять? Да что не так именно с этим кулером? Почему он постоянно ломается?  
Кеноби отстранённо пожал плечами и продолжил свой разговор по телефону.  
За делающим обход охранником закрылась дверь, и Энакин почти услышал, как сонный лифт пробирается к нему с первого этажа. Кеноби опять направился к своему кабинету, но разговор по телефону настолько унёс его в свои мысли, что он вначале застыл посреди опен-спейса, вслушиваясь в слова невидимого собеседника, а потом начал ходить туда-сюда, иногда кидая на Энакина рассеянные взгляды. Энакин опять посмотрел на ненавистный кулер и уткнул кулаки в бока.  
— Так, — пробормотал он и придирчиво осмотрел этот адский аппарат. — Это либо датчик сбоит, либо с помпой что-то не так, либо, упаси Господь, микротрещина в стенках. А может быть…  
Он обошёл кулер и, попыхтев, слегка отодвинул его от стены. Посмотрел в нижний угол.  
— Ну конечно! — воскликнул он, завидев лужу в углу. — Кто опять трогал клапан?  
Энакин плотно закрутил его, подтолкнул кулер обратно к стене и нажал на кнопку. В кружку полилась вода.  
— Сколько в тебе талантов, — удивлённо проговорил наблюдавший за всем этим Кеноби, закончив разговор.  
— Вы даже не представляете, — хмыкнул Энакин и бросил взгляд на часы. Поморщился. — Как бы не завести привычку перерабатывать. Мне там не светит премия за перевыполнение плана?  
Кеноби изящно изогнул правую бровь. Так, как умел, пожалуй, только он.  
— Насчёт премии не уверен, но могу опять подвезти тебя домой, если ты закончил.  
Энакин подавил в себе желание вытащить телефон и спросить у, верно, уже давно отдыхающей дома Асоки «Он же не флиртует, да?». Его взгляд вцепился во всё ещё приподнятую тёмно-рыжую бровь Кеноби — рискнуть посмотреть ему в глаза он не решился. Выдохнув через нос и отметя в сторону непрошенные мысли, Энакин быстро кивнул.  
— Было бы прекрасно.  
Кеноби кивком позвал его за собой.  
Чёрный «Дженезис» Кеноби ждал их всё на том же месте. В пустоте и тишине парковки раздался звук сигнализации, и Энакин слегка вырвался вперёд. Как только они вышли из лифта, Кеноби позвонили, и он опять обратил всё своё внимание на невидимого собеседника, начав мерить парковку шагами. Энакин неуверенно посмотрел на его спину, а потом тихонько шмыгнул на водительское сидение, с удовольствием выдыхая от ощущения руля под ладонью. Энакин щёлкнул пальцами по висевшей «ёлочке», провёл рукой по приборной панели (почти ни пылинки!) и откинулся спиной на кресло, дожидаясь Кеноби и вдыхая его запах, которым пропитался салон.  
Когда он повернул голову вбок, то заметил, что Кеноби уже направляется к нему. Опустив стекло до упора вниз, Энакин свесил руку через открытое окно и растянул губы в улыбке. Кеноби приподнял брови.  
— Подвезти, красотка?  
Закатывал глаза Кеноби тоже очень профессионально, как никто другой.  
— Очень смешно, Энакин. Вроде отслужил в армии, а понятий о субординации никаких.  
— Недавно ты вроде был против, что я звал тебя «сэром», — хохотнул Энакин и открыл дверь, собираясь вылезти.  
Он не ожидал, что всё ещё стоящий по ту сторону Кеноби уверенно положит ладонь на ручку и надавит на дверцу.  
— У тебя есть водительские права?  
— Сейчас или в общем? — замешкался Энакин. В следующее же мгновение до него дошло, что хочет сделать Кеноби, и он чуть ли не подпрыгнул в кресле. — Есть! С собой. Ты серьёзно?  
— Ты против?  
— Да когда я был против такого, — пробормотал Энакин, торопливо пристёгиваясь, забирая протянутые через окно ключи и вставляя их в замок зажигания. — Поехали!  
Позже Кеноби сказал, что они не ехали, а «пытались совершить самоубийство, и только Боже Всемогущий помог им выжить». Он протараторил эту фразу, как только Энакин, с лица которого не сходила довольная ухмылка, остановил машину у своего дома, чуть не придавив бредущую мимо трёхцветную кошку. На этом негодование Кеноби не закончилось, и возмущённая тирада продолжилась, но Энакин не слушал его во время поездки, не стал слушать и сейчас, продолжая любовно гладить руль. Поняв, что никакого эффекта его нотации не возымеют, Кеноби тяжело вздохнул и потёр переносицу.  
— Дай угадаю: твоим любимым фильмом в детстве был «Ле-Ман»?  
— «Безумный Макс». Особенно вторая часть. Мне пришлось подрабатывать в свободное от школы время, чтобы купить кожанку как у него. Собака уже была, а вот о тачке и «Винчестере» оставалось лишь мечтать.  
Чудом выжившая трёхцветная кошка осуждающе посмотрела на него и поспешила исчезнуть за углом. Энакин подавил в себе желание показать ей язык и повернул голову к Бену.  
Тот выглядел настолько уставшим, что Энакину сразу же стало стыдно за свою выходку; под глазами его начальника залегли синяки от недосыпа, которые особенно выделялись в тусклом салонном свете, глаза отстранённо смотрели сквозь Энакина, а на шее красовался едва заметный порез от бритвы. Энакин смущённо опустил голову, пытаясь подобрать слова и не выпалить чего-нибудь, о чём он потом пожалеет. Бен заговорил первым, избавляя его от этого.  
— Я никогда не видел тебя таким счастливым.  
В его голосе не было прежних возмущения и лёгкого испуга, лишь странная теплота. Энакину стало ещё более неловко; он так и не рискнул поднять голову от своих колен.  
— Ты не видел меня нигде, кроме работы, а на работе ничего особого счастья не приносит.  
Он услышал, как Бен тихо усмехнулся.  
— Кроме личного кабинета?  
— Да! Кроме личного…  
Он резко поднял голову. Последующие слова застряли в горле от неожиданности.  
Ему показалось, что Бен слегка подался вперёд, и тени теперь лежали не под его глазами, а касались правой скулы и виска, оставляя левую сторону почти полностью утопать в темноте. Он внимательно смотрел на Энакина, словно видел его в первый раз, словно любовался и изучал одновременно; со своей привычной морщинкой между сдвинутых к переносице бровей, с задумчиво поджатыми губами, с белоснежным воротником рубашки, вокруг которой удавкой стягивался галстук. Энакин нервно опустил взгляд ниже, на руку Бена, лежащую на колене; рука его дёрнулась, словно он хотел…  
Энакин не придумал ничего лучше, чем нащупать ручку, нажать на неё и едва ли не вывалиться спиной на улицу. Ночная прохлада коснулась его кожи. Бен тоже вышел и теперь стоял с другой стороны машины. Его почти не было видно, но сердце Энакина всё равно пропустило удар.  
Интересно, что случилось бы, не выйди он так поспешно из машины?  
— Спасибо, Бен!  
— Больше я тебя за руль не пущу, — беззлобно ответил тот, подходя к нему.  
Энакин посторонился и с деланной галантностью открыл для него дверь. Кеноби же, вместо того, чтобы сесть внутрь, развернулся и прислонился к машине спиной, оказываясь к Энакину так близко, что тому пришлось приложить усилия и не отшатнуться, словно испуганному оленёнку.  
Кеноби что, издевался над ним?  
Ну хорошо, подумал Энакин с внезапным раздражением. Не я это начал.  
— Ты выглядишь уставшим.  
— Раз уж даже ты это заметил, то мне и впрямь следует призадуматься об отпуске, — донёсся до него беспечный ответ.  
Наверное, ни один сотрудник в фирме никогда не перестанет припоминать Энакину, как он обратил внимание на беременность Эйлы, только когда она была уже на двадцать шестой неделе. Энакин пропустил подколку мимо ушей и продолжил:  
— Не думал расслабиться на выходных? Выпить в баре, например…  
Кеноби внезапно выпрямился, став ещё ближе; на мгновение Энакину показалось, будто его горячее кофейное дыхание коснулось его подбородка. Лица Кеноби он не видел, но чувствовал: улыбки на нём не было. Кеноби никогда не был с ним строгим, и зачастую Энакин забывал, что он был его начальником, но теперь всё же… Не переступил ли он черту?  
— Собираешься проверить слухи, которые ходят обо мне по всей фирме? — внезапно спросил Кеноби.  
Да, его дыхание точно касалось покрывшейся мурашками от холода кожи Энакина. Тот растерялся.  
— Слухи?  
— Можешь не делать вид, что не знаешь. Слухи о том, пидорас я или импотент.  
Нда, мягко стелить Кеноби не стал.  
Энакин раскрыл рот, что выброшенная на берег рыба. Он жалел, что не может сейчас видеть лица Кеноби, но был бесконечно рад тому, что и Кеноби не видит его. Голос Кеноби был нейтрально-вежливым, обманчиво-спокойным, и что скрывалось за этим — Энакин понять не мог; он никогда, никогда не слышал, чтобы его начальник позволял себе такие слова. Мысли спутались в голове, не доходя до языка. Он попытался собраться с ними, и почти придумал, что ответить, как вдруг над их головами раздалось:  
— Скайуокер! Ебать тебя! Ебать твоего очередного хахаля! И твою мамашу, которая тебя родила! Хватить светить фарами и пиздеть под моими окнами! Вали уже со двора!  
Энакин резко обернулся и задрал голову.  
— Да иди ты к чёртовой матери, Мол! Захочу — и буду светить фарами в твоё окно хоть всю ночь! И мать мою не трогай.  
Оконные створки резко распахнулись, и оттуда высунулось татуированное лицо соседа.  
— Ну-ка подымайся, Скайуокер, поговорим по-мужски.  
— Тебе надо — ты спускайся, — не остался в долгу Энакин.  
Лицо Мола исчезло из окна так же, как и появилось. Энакин тяжело вздохнул: рубашка на нём сегодня была чистой. Марать кровью и грязью не хотелось. Кеноби молча наблюдал за произошедшим, скрестив руки на груди. Его молчание говорило больше слов.  
— С Молом никак по-другому! — попытался сказать Энакин в своё оправдание. — В прошлый раз он сломал мне челюсть и…  
— Садись, — резко приказал ему Кеноби.  
Энакин тупо уставился на его спину, исчезающую в салоне машины.  
— Куда?..  
Позади себя он услышал, как хлопнула дверь и его позвал по фамилии знакомый злобный голос. Недолго думая, Энакин быстро обошёл машину и запрыгнул на пассажирское сидение. Машина тронулась ещё до того, как он успел полностью закрыть дверцу и тем более пристегнуться. Мол, кажется, посмотрел им вслед так, что Энакин на мгновение всерьёз призадумался о том, чтобы совсем сменить место жительства, но сразу же решил, что не хочет доставлять этому ублюдку такое удовольствие.  
— Сломал челюсть? — вдруг спросил Кеноби.  
Энакин неосознанно прикоснулся к своему лицу.  
— Да… Он был возмущен тем, что «я слишком громко трахался и стонал как девка», ну, слово за слово, мы и подрались. Он сломал мне челюсть, я ему — нос. Да Мол и без того страшный как грех, сломанный нос даже особо не испортил ничего, — он не сдержался и фыркнул. — Это у нас не первый раз. Боюсь, что и не последний.  
— Откуда такая нелюбовь? — Кеноби показался ему одновременно и возмущённым, и позабавленным.  
— Понятия не имею. Может, у него пунктик по поводу Аризоны? Или завидует, что я девушкам нравлюсь больше? Или не любит Роба Зомби, потому я люблю Роба Зомби и иногда включаю его песни…  
Он резко замолк, совершенно точно теперь заметив в полутьме, как слегка дёрнулись плечи Бена.  
— Что?  
— Я мог догадаться, что ты любишь Роба Зомби. «Demon speeding»? «Dragula»?  
— Да. Да! — радостно закивал головой Энакин и громко пропел пару строчек. Бен бросил на него взгляд. Кажется, позабавленный. — Подожди, а куда мы едем?  
— Расслабляться? Выпить в баре, например…  
Энакин оторопел.  
— Я говорил про выходные.  
— Мне отвезти тебя обратно? — спокойно поинтересовался Бен.  
Энакин глянул вначале на ладонь Бена, расслабленно лежащую на руле, потом — в зеркало заднего вида. Они довольно далеко отъехали от его дома, оставив его вне зоны видимости, но Энакину всё мерещилась фигура Мола, провожающего их взглядом.  
— Пожалуй, нет, — поспешно сказал он.  
— Отлично, — отрезал Бен и потянулся к магнитоле.  
Ну конечно. «Кинкс».  
Ехали они недолго и в полном молчании. Поначалу Энакин всё порывался сказать что-нибудь, чтобы разбить эту непонятную тишину, но в конце концов решил держать язык за зубами — этот самый язык частенько заводил его в беду. Бен временами беспечно мычал играющие в машине мелодии себе под нос, казалось, полностью игнорируя Энакина, словно позабыв о его присутствии. Энакин засунул руку в карман, намереваясь вытащить оттуда телефон, чтобы чем-то занять себя до конца пути, но вместо него нащупал зажигалку с красным «Тандербёрдом». Вытащил её и повертел в пальцах.  
— Бен.  
— М-м?  
Энакин щёлкнул зажигалкой, и в салоне на мгновение мелькнул небольшой огонёк.  
— Ты говорил про «Ти-Бёрд» твоего отца… всё ещё на ходу?  
— Отец или «Ти-Бёрд»? — невозмутимо спросил Бен. Не дав Энакину ответить, он продолжил: — Прекрати ходить вокруг да около. Хочешь прокатиться на ней?  
Энакин прикусил нижнюю губу и подкинул в руке зажигалку.  
— Больше хочу залезть под её капот. Я одно время подрабатывал в салоне, который занимался реставрацией ретро-тачек. Его владельцем был знакомый моей мамы. Если бы там ещё платили нормально, я бы оттуда никогда не ушёл. Соскучился вот по девочкам в возрасте.  
Бен негромко рассмеялся в ответ.  
— Это мы можем устроить, — пообещал он, и Энакин от радости подкинул зажигалку в руке.  
Машина замедлила ход. Энакин даже не обратил внимания, когда именно они успели оказаться в Вест-Виллидж. Он слегка прищурился, стоило Бену заехать на парковку, и недоверчиво хмыкнул, разглядев вывеску знакомого спикизи.  
— Не-не. Я не пойду туда, — отрезал он.  
Уже отстегнувший ремень безопасности Бен вопросительно повернул к нему голову. Энакин запнулся, не зная, как бы объяснить, но до Бена дошло и без слов.  
— Я заплачу за тебя, Энакин, — ровно проговорил он и начал хлопать себя по карманам в поисках чего-то.  
Энакин посмотрел на него, поджав губы, но, тут же вспомнив, что в темноте этого всё равно не видно, ответил с нажимом, чувствуя, как в животе завязывается тугой неприятный узел:  
— Нет, не стоит, спасибо.  
Бен вздохнул и включил свет в салоне. Привыкший к мраку Энакин быстро захлопал длинными ресницами. Проморгавшись, он увидел, как Бен тянется рукой вперёд, чтобы бесцеремонно отстегнуть и его ремень безопасности. К концу рабочего дня его обычно идеальная причёска успела слегка растрепаться, пара рыжих прядей падала на покрывшийся хмурыми складками лоб, воротник уже не казался таким выглаженным и белоснежным. Энакин сглотнул и отвёл взгляд.  
— Мне будет приятно, если ты позволишь мне сделать это.  
Чёрт, подумал Энакин беспомощно. Он точно флиртовал.  
— Но, — не дав ему времени на раздумья, поспешно добавил Бен, — если ты чувствуешь себя неуютно из-за сложившейся ситуации, я могу отвезти тебя обратно домой.  
Энакин разрывался между желанием тут же выпрыгнуть из автомобиля, чтобы добрести до Нижнего Ист-сайда пешком, и дать руке Бена, отстегнувшей ремень и теперь лежавшей в опасной близости от его колена, пробраться выше, чтобы дотронуться до этого колена и…  
Выдох Энакина через нос оказался слишком громким.  
— Идём, — дёрнув плечами, сказал наконец он и быстро покинул машину, боясь передумать.  
Изнутри бар предстал узким, но длинным помещением, уходящим вдаль; широкие, но довольно простые люстры светили очень ярко, и Энакин позабыл, что на улице уже был поздний вечер. Народу здесь находилось не так много, и почти все стоящие впритык друг к другу стулья у барной стойки пустовали, ровно как и аккуратные столики с другой стороны. Пол, стены и потолок отливали бежевыми и золотыми оттенками, в ярком свете местами переходя в насыщенный оранжевый, как во время заката. Энакин последовал за Беном и сел рядом с ним за барную стойку.  
— Бен, — поприветствовал его один из барменов, сверкнув зубами. — Давно не заходил. Да ещё и не один…  
— С каких пор здесь светло, как небо в ясное утро, Декс? — весело поинтересовался Бен.  
Декс закатил глаза и подался к Бену вперёд, понизив тон голоса.  
— Леди в преклонном возрасте позади тебя… Да не зырь, юнец! — одёрнул он заинтересованно обернувшегося Энакина, и тот резко вздрогнул. Бен едва заметно усмехнулся. — Ей не понравилось, что тут «темно как в могиле». Слушай, вам нужно будет посостязаться в красноречии! Так вот, клиентов сегодня мало, так что мы и решили выполнить эту её маленькую прихоть.  
— Не выполнишь теперь мою маленькую прихоть? — очаровательно улыбнувшись, сказал Бен.  
— Для тебя — что угодно!  
— Сделай темноту как в могиле. И… что ты будешь, Энакин?  
Энакин опять вздрогнул, слишком отвлёкшись от их разговора, чтобы разглядеть ту самую леди в преклонном возрасте. Он кашлянул и ответил:  
— «Дайкири»? Хотя нет, лучше «Хемингуэй спешл».  
— А мне как обычно, — добавил Бен, и Декс, подмигнув им, принялся за дело.  
Когда они сели за чёрный столик в углу с лакировкой настолько блестящей, что их отражение на поверхности просматривалось до каждой родинки на лице, помещение вдруг опустилось в приятную полутьму. Энакин услышал, как за его спиной заворчала та самая леди, жалуясь на это своему молодому спутнику, и не сдержал смешка. Бен сидел напротив и не отрывал от него взгляда, почти неосознанно катая по дну стакана с каким-то коктейлем на основе бурбона кубики льда.  
— Расслабься, — неожиданно мягко сказал он, и Энакин только сейчас понял, насколько сильно были напряжены его спина и плечи. Нижняя губа уже начинала болеть от того, сколько раз за сегодня он её покусал. — Ты мне ничего за это не должен.  
Первые глотки холодного напитка опустились на дно пустого желудка. Энакин подавил в себе чувство тошноты от лёгкого чувства голода и прикрыл глаза. В полумраке делать это было так же приятно, как при свете.  
— Извини, если так явно не верю в человеческую добродетель.  
Бен тихо и хрипло рассмеялся. Смех у него был красивый.  
— Не за что извиняться.  
— А-а, так значит, тебе всё-таки что-то нужно от меня?  
Его начальник хитро посмотрел на него, прежде чем сделать крупный глоток из своего стакана, слегка поморщившись.  
— Только то, что ты сам захочешь мне дать.  
Энакину ответ понравился. Он слегка улыбнулся и кивнул Бену.  
Алкогольным легковесом Энакин себя назвать не мог, но усталость вкупе с пустым желудком дали о себе знать незамедлительно; чтобы поплыло перед глазами и развязался язык, много выпивки не потребовалось. Бен держался чуть лучше, но и у него раскраснелись покрытые рыжей щетиной щёки, язык начал слегка заплетаться, а причёска стала ещё более растрёпанной от того, как часто он пытался поправить её автоматическим движением руки. Пожилая леди с юным кавалером покинули помещение, и в баре не осталось никого, кроме них, нескольких барменов, одинокого мужчины в возрасте и пары, сидящей за самым дальним столиком.  
— Та-ак? — протянул Энакин внезапно, практически перебивая Бена, рассказывающего о том, как он чуть не опоздал на свадьбу, будучи шафером на ней. Бен замолк и озадаченно уставился на него. — Импотент или…  
Ему бы заткнуться сейчас, но затыкаться вовремя Скайуокеры никогда не умели.  
Из носа Бена с шумом вырвался воздух, и это, вероятно, могло значить, что ему весело.  
— Нет. Не импотент.  
— Значит?..  
Не отрывая от него насмешливого взгляда, Бен сделал глоток своего напитка. Энакин проследил за тем, как дёрнулся его кадык, и сжал свою лежащую на столе ладонь в кулак. Раз он пока ещё жив и даже вроде бы не уволен, то можно продолжать в том же духе.  
Можно же?  
Он, конечно, не так представлял себе конец вечера, но, если не решится сейчас — вряд ли решится потом. Энакин разжал кулак и положил ладонь на запястье Бена, укрытое слоями ткани. Поднялся из-за стола и потянул Бена за собой, заставляя встать. Бен, не отрывая от Энакина горящего взгляда, отставил стакан и послушно позволил вести себя.  
Туалет здесь оказался чистым и довольно просторным; над унитазом приветливо висели симпатичные картины — куда симпатичнее того безобразия в курилке, а зеркало распростёрлось почти на всю стену. Энакин не успел толком обернуться — Бен слегка подтолкнул его назад и вжал прямо в деревянную дверь. Энакин услышал, как щёлкнул замок, отрывая их от остального мира.  
Бен был несколько ниже и смотрел теперь снизу-вверх; его тёплое тело прижималось тесно, но осторожно, и Энакин понимал, что в любой момент может отстранить его от себя. Горячее дыхание касалось подбородка, а затуманенные глаза пьяно, голодно, но терпеливо шарили по его губам и щекам. Энакин видел, как Бен практически усилием воли заставил себя поднять их и серьёзно посмотреть в глаза Энакина.  
— Можно я тебя?.. — взгляд снова метнулся к губам.  
Энакин растянул их в лёгкой улыбке.  
— Да, пожалуйста, сэр.  
Из-за того, как загорелся покрытый мутной пьяной плёнкой его серо-зелёный взгляд, у Энакина не осталось никаких сомнений: Бену точно нравилось это обращение.  
Но Кеноби без заёбов не был бы Кеноби. Когда между ними оставались какие-то несчастные дюймы, и Энакин в предвкушении задержал дыхание, Бен вдруг слегка двинулся, прекращая давить на Энакина всем своим весом, и вновь обеспокоенно оглядел его.  
— Ты же помнишь, что не обязан делать это, если не хочешь?  
— Если бы я не хотел делать этого, ты бы узнал, поверь, — нетерпеливо сказал Энакин и наконец сократил оставшееся между ними расстояние.  
Его первой мыслью было то, что борода кололась.  
О бороде он, правда, сразу же забыл, как только Бен ответил на поцелуй, одну ладонь опустив на его плечо, а другую положив на талию. Пьяные мысли проносились в голове Энакина с бешеной скоростью, всё внимание переключилось лишь на Бена и его тонкие губы; на то, как они обхватывали покусанную нижнюю губу Энакина, на то, как чужой холодный язык пробрался в его приоткрывшийся от судорожного выдоха рот, на то, как вжимались бёдра Бена в бёдра Энакина. Энакин зарылся пальцами в его волосы, с удовольствием оставляя на голове Бена лишь руины былой причёски, но тот, кажется, совсем не возражал. Он прекратил поцелуй, чтобы коснуться губами щеки и скулы Энакина, собрать языком выступившие на коже капельки пота и с удовольствием вдохнуть его запах.  
Недовольную морщинку на его переносице Энакин стёр подушечкой большого пальца, сразу же догадавшись, из-за чего она там.  
— Тебе надо прекращать курить эти сигареты. Вообще прекращать курить, — пробормотал Бен и вжался в него так сильно, что Энакин подавился назревшим остроумным ответом.  
Бен, заметив это, потёрся своим пахом о его стояк, одобрительно замычав в горло, обнажившееся из-за запрокинутой к двери головы. Его широкая ладонь опустилась ниже и с силой сжала затвердевший член Энакина.  
Тот облизал пересохшие губы.  
— Энакин, — хрипло позвал Бен, когда он подался навстречу ласке. — Тебя когда-нибудь кто-нибудь трахал?  
Если бы серо-зелёные глаза не смотрели так внимательно, Энакин бы отшутился. Вместо этого он так сильно ударился спиной о дверь, что ему показалось, будто этот звук услышали все посетители бара, и всё же попытался ровно ответить.  
— Нет, — прошептал. — А тебя?  
Шаловливая улыбка Бена говорила сама за себя.  
Энакин едва не застонал от разочарования, когда Бен убрал руку. В следующее же мгновение жаловаться расхотелось: их тела и лица опять столкнулись; Бен неторопливо целовал его, продолжая колоть кожу бородой, а вот движения его бёдер сложно было назвать неторопливыми. Энакин ощущал себя таким чувствительным, будто их не разделяли слои одежды, и голая кожа касалась голой кожи. Оторвавшись от поцелуя и приоткрыв рот, он зажмурил глаза. Бен гладил шершавыми пальцами его волосы, пока Энакин кончал прямо в штаны, тихо и долго, практически всхлипывая и продолжая подаваться навстречу беспорядочным движениям Бена. Ему показалось, будто он резко протрезвел за одно мгновение. Когда Энакин открыл глаза, Бен смотрел на него с нескрываемым восторгом и обожанием, и Энакин сорвал с его губ ещё один поцелуй. Он не дал себе времени отходить от оргазма; его рука опустилась на чужой ремень с тяжёлой бляхой, не без помощи Бена разобралась с ним, с застёжкой и, наконец-то, пробралась под штаны и бельё.  
Бен резко вздохнул, когда ладонь Энакина дотронулась до основания его твёрдого члена.  
— Стойкий или просто старый и пьяный? — промурлыкал Энакин ему в ухо, и Бен в отместку впился губами и зубами ему прямо под горло.  
Останется след. Энакин успеет попереживать об этом позже. Сейчас же он вытащил ладонь из штанов Бена, сплюнул на неё собравшуюся во рту слюну и опять накрыл пульсирующий от возбуждения член.  
— Энакин, — пробормотал Бен ему в шею, подаваясь навстречу сжавшемуся вокруг плоти кулаку.  
— Да, это я, — негромко ответил Энакин и вновь зарылся свободной ладонью в медные взмокшие волосы Бена на затылке.  
— Я не хотел… не хотел…  
Энакин сбился с ритма и почувствовал, как в горле встал неприятный ком от его слов.  
— Не хотел, чтобы это произошло так, — договорил Бен и потёрся носом о его щёку. — Я хотел отвезти тебя к себе домой, уложить на кровать и сделать всё осторожно, и медленно, и…  
Энакин лишь громко выдохнул через нос, позабавленный.  
— Кончай разглагольствовать и… кончай уже.  
Бен сцепил зубы до напрягшейся челюсти. Ещё несколько резких движений ладони Энакина довели его до разрядки. Энакину ещё никогда не было так приятно слышать своё имя, как от содрогнувшегося в оргазме и едва ли контролирующего себя Бена.  
Ощущать на себе вес и тепло тела Бена ему нравилось, но Энакин не дал себе долго наслаждаться этим. Он мягко отстранил от себя своего начальника, и, когда их взгляды пересеклись, Бен мягко ему улыбнулся. Он нежно обвёл подушечкой большого пальца острую скулу Энакина, и они молча отошли друг от друга, принявшись приводить себя в порядок. Наблюдая, как Бен безрезультатно пытается пригладить волосы, разглядывая себя в зеркале, Энакин спросил:  
— Получилось?  
— Что?  
Энакин убрал нитку с плеча Бена.  
— Я про изначальную цель. Расслабился?  
Бен поймал его взгляд в зеркале и опять улыбнулся.  
— Более чем.  
Энакин лишь приподнял уголки губ в ответ.  
***  
Вся оставшаяся неделя измотала Энакина настолько, что пешая прогулка по старой доброй Долине Смерти по сравнению с ней показалась бы ему сущим пустяком. Меньше всего ему хотелось налажать с этим проектом — слишком уж большие надежды на него возлагал Кеноби. Ему всё чудилось, будто каждая новая идея недостаточно хороша, из-за чего он один раз крепко поругался с Асокой и выкурил за день сразу полпачки сигарет. После этого Энакин поумерил пыл и решил довериться Асоке и Квину, которые сердечно уверили его, что и у Альберта Ласкера не получилось бы сделать лучше. К концу недели проект был почти завершён, и Энакин решил вынести его на обсуждение на еженедельном совещании перед тем, как представлять заказчику.  
С Кеноби он почти не разговаривал с того самого вечера, когда они вышли из бара, тепло распрощались друг с другом и, сев в разные такси, разъехались по домам. От его секретарши Энакин узнал, что их нью-йоркский филиал сливается с каким-то небольшим рекламным агентством. По этому поводу среди сотрудников поползли слухи о сокращении штата, в которые Энакин предпочитал не вникать. Энакин видел, насколько всё это выматывало и занимало Кеноби, и давил в себе желание зайти в его «аквариум», опустить жалюзи, чтобы укрыть их от посторонних любопытных глаз и… помочь расслабиться.  
Не заходил, не опускал и не помогал. В конце концов, у него и самого дел по горло было.  
Когда Асока в пятницу вдруг поинтересовалась, не собирается ли он куда-нибудь сегодня вечером, при этом смотря хитро и понимающе, Энакин весь похолодел. Он помимо воли бросил взгляд к кабинету Кеноби, который стоял у окна, ведущего на улицу, и с кем-то горячо разговаривал по телефону. Энакин озадаченно нахмурился и чуть не выпалил: «Как ты узнала?», но Асока, к счастью, опередила его:  
— Что-то не так? Падме тебя отшила?  
Облегчение на его лице, видимо, было настолько очевидным, что Асока вопросительно изогнула правую бровь.  
— Угу, вроде того.  
Асока посмотрела на него с явным разочарованием.  
— Остолоп.  
Кеноби отвернулся от окна и поймал взгляд Энакина. Тепло улыбнулся, на секунду выпав из телефонного разговора, а потом опять нахмурился и подошёл к своему столу. Его секретарша стояла рядом с ним и что-то сосредоточенно читала с планшета.  
С Асокой Энакин спорить не стал.  
Чуть позже этим же днём предвкушение мягкого дивана, выходных и холодного пива, которое он нёс в руках, разбилось о крайне приятную встречу в коридоре. Когда до своей квартиры Энакину оставалось меньше десятка шагов, Мол резко распахнул дверь и едва не заехал ею по носу выругавшегося от неожиданности Энакина. Сосед посмотрел на него так, что Энакин помимо воли нежно огладил свободной рукой хранившую воспоминания челюсть и весь напрягся.  
— Смотри, куда идёшь, Скайуокер.  
— Я иду по коридору в свою квартиру, а ты, слепой болван, чуть не прихлопнул меня этой своей картонкой!  
Он подавил в себе желание пнуть всё ещё распахнутую дверь.  
Энакин ожидал вспышки гнева, но её не последовало. Бесцеремонно отобрав у него пакет, Мол выудил оттуда одну банку пива, вернул пакет соседу и потянул за поводок, на который Энакин раньше не обращал внимания. Из квартиры неохотно вышел чёрный питбуль Мола, громкая псина, и сел у ног хозяина.  
— Ты поосторожнее со словами, hermano. И вообще, будь сегодня тише. Мне завтра на смену с утра. Никакого Роба Зомби на всю катушку и никаких мужиков, сующих язык тебе в задницу. Или ты не из-за этого так громко стонешь? — добродушно проговорил он и постучал костяшками пальцев по тонкой стене.  
Энакин прохладно улыбнулся.  
— Ты так часто думаешь о чужом языке в моей заднице?  
Челюсть вновь предупреждающе заныла, но Мол лишь молча усмехнулся, похлопал его по плечу и направился к лестнице. Энакин, проводив его и его питбуля взглядом, вздохнул и, наконец, зашёл к себе в квартиру.  
По телевизору шёл «За пригоршню долларов», который Энакин смотрел не меньше пяти раз точно. Уже успев заправиться двумя банками светлого, он накинул на плечи одеяло и припомнил парочку фраз на итальянском, который без практики успел подзабыть. До Клинта Иствуда ему было, конечно, далеко, но, бросив на себя взгляд в зеркало, Энакин результатом остался вполне доволен.  
Возможно, дело было в пиве. Возможно, он и впрямь был красавчиком. Впрочем, одно другому не мешало.  
Из открытого окна донёсся знакомый голос на повышенных тонах. Мол опять с кем-то ругался. Энакин был слишком занят тем, что мысленно примерял себе бороду, как у Иствуда, и решил не вслушиваться в происходящий несколькими этажами ниже конфликт. Собеседница или собеседник Мола отвечали ему настолько тихо, что Энакин почти не слышал голоса. Спустя какое-то время всё затихло, а потом в его дверь раздался стук. Энакин никого не ждал. Раздражённо выдохнув, он сбросил с плеч одеяло, поставил наполовину приконченную третью бутылку на журнальный столик и, подойдя к двери, завозился с замками.  
— Мне плевать на твои конфликты, Мол, иди размахивай кулаками один, а меня в это не… О. Привет, Бен, — Энакин внимательно прищурился. — Знаешь, твоя борода круче, чем у Иствуда в той самой трилогии.  
— Спасибо за комплимент, — терпеливо поблагодарил его Бен. — Разрешишь войти?  
— И даже без цветов? — изогнув бровь, поинтересовался Энакин, но посторонился с прохода.  
Только Бен в конце изнуряющей рабочей недели мог выглядеть так хорошо. Пока он заинтересованно осматривался, Энакин наблюдал за ним. Пальцы Бена слегка ослабили галстук и привычно пригладили медные волосы; одёрнули рукав серого пиджака и спокойно легли по бокам. Вдоволь насмотревшись на скудную обстановку небольшой квартиры, он повернулся к Энакину.  
— Я пытался до тебя дозвониться, чтобы предупредить, но ты не брал трубку. Решил рискнуть и всё равно заехать.  
— Да мог бы и вообще не пытаться. Я всё равно не стал бы прибирать, даже ради тебя.  
Сказав это, он попытался как можно незаметнее пнуть под диван уже несколько дней валяющийся на полу крупный адаптер для диагностики авто, и Бен милостиво решил сделать вид, что не заметил этого.  
— Ну так, — плюхнувшись на диван и тоскливо посматривая на недопитую бутылку, начал Энакин, — зачем ты приехал?  
Оставалось надеяться, что это не прозвучало слишком грубо. Бен прислонился бёдрами к кухонной тумбочке и засунул руки в карманы брюк, задумчиво оглядев Энакина. Тот почувствовал себя неуютно под этим цепким взглядом и уткнулся в телевизор, где Блондин нечаянно тюкнул по голове Марисоль.  
— Хотел узнать, что ты думаешь о ситуации.  
Энакин приподнял брови и, не отворачиваясь от происходящего в телевизоре, почти невозмутимо поинтересовался:  
— О какой именно, Бен? О той, где я отдрочил тебе в туалете того бара? Или о той, где ты по пьяни признался мне в том, что был бы не против, прислони я тебя прямо там лицом к зеркалу и засади по самые?.. Кхм.  
Он наконец решился посмотреть на Бена. На лице его начальника мускул не дрогнул. Бен насмешливо улыбнулся и отлип от тумбочки.  
— Я правда так сказал?  
Энакин фыркнул.  
— Ладно. Не говорил. Дай мне помечтать.  
Бен тихо рассмеялся и в следующее же мгновение оказался рядом на диване, сев так близко, что Энакин мог почувствовать своим бедром его бедро. Он слегка поёжился на своём месте, но ощущать тело Бена рядом оказалось приятно, и Энакин так и не сдвинулся ни на дюйм. Бен пригладил пальцами бороду.  
— Я серьёзно, Энакин. Я знаю тебя и понимаю, что, пойди слухи о наших отношениях, тебя этого глубоко заденет: ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то преуменьшал твои способности и списывал успех лишь на то, что ты спишь с начальником.  
Энакин облизал пересохшие губы.  
— Наших отношениях? Какие у нас отношения, Бен?  
Остальную часть сказанного он проигнорировал… совсем не специально, нет.  
В этот момент Бен отвернулся от телевизора и встретился с ним взглядом. Глаза Бена, оттенков голубых и зелёных, яркие и светлые, смотрели на него слишком внимательно, слишком серьёзно. Энакин убрал за ухо упавшую на висок прядь волос и дёрнул подбородком, поторапливая с ответом — от одного этого взгляда у него в животе сворачивался узел.  
— Я бы хотел… — несколько неуверенно начал Бен, и этой неуверенности Энакин от него не ожидал. — Чтобы они у нас были. Отношения. Но я понимаю, что ты…  
Энакин поморщился.  
— Мне, — проговорил, — плевать, что будут о нас говорить. Не факт, что вообще узнают.  
Бен усмехнулся.  
— У тебя, милый мой, всегда всё на лице написано. Узнают ещё как, и дай Бог не в первый месяц.  
Его шершавая ладонь опустилась на щёку Энакину и погладила её. Энакин подался навстречу ласке, прикрывая тяжёлые веки. Зевнул.  
— В следующий раз приходи с цветами и пивом, — пробормотал он. — Мы всё-таки на начальной стадии _отношений_. И ты пока не особо впечатлил меня.  
Бен зарылся пальцами в волосы на его затылке и притянул к себе. Наверное, хотел поймать губами его губы, но Энакин увернулся и вместо этого уткнулся носом в выемку между его плечом и шеей, вдыхая запах дорогого одеколона и совсем закрывая глаза. Пальцы продолжали ласково гладить его волосы.  
— Хм, не особо?  
— Ты можешь лучше, я знаю, — прошептал Энакин и коснулся губами кожи на его шее.  
Бен напрягся, и его пальцы в волосах Энакина слегка дрогнули.  
— Но это всё подождёт. Я хочу спать, — пробормотал Энакин.  
— Тогда спи, — просто ответил Бен и обнял его за талию, практически заставляя лечь на себя. — Тяжёлая выдалась неделя.  
Краем уха Энакин слышал, как телевизор продолжал проигрывать фильм. Пальцы Бена нежно запутались в волосах Энакина, а грудь вздымалась и опускалась спокойно и размеренно под его головой. Сознание начало потихоньку отключаться; проваливаясь в сон, Энакин блаженно успел позабыть, где он, с кем он и что вообще произошло за последнее время в его жизни, как вдруг…  
Собачий лай ударил по голове церковным набатом. Резко выдернул Энакина из сладкой дрёмы, почти перешедшей в крепкий сон, и тот резко выпрямился, отстраняясь от Бена, и недоумённо хлопая ресницами — что это было? Бен протянул к нему руку, намереваясь вновь успокаивающе положить его голову к себе на грудь, но псина опять подала голос. Разочарованно застонав, Энакин упал спиной на диван подальше от Кеноби и укрыл лицо за ладонями.  
— И часто так? — осторожно спросил Бен.  
— Угу. Лай этой псины слышат все в доме, кроме, кажется, её хозяина.  
Бен задумчиво помолчал.  
— Мол?  
— Мол. Кто же ещё.  
Собака заскулила и, Энакину показалось, врезалась прямо в стену, как раз отделяющую их квартиры. Он отстранённо посмотрел, как затряслась висевшая на ней фотография его мамы и Трипио. Экран телевизора продолжал транслировать им Клинта Иствуда. Когда фотография матери и Трипио опять затряслась, в голову Энакина пришла идея.  
Хорошая или не очень. Он ещё пока не решил.  
— Эй, Бен, — Энакин с внезапно появившейся энергией подскочил на ноги и повернулся к задумчиво поглаживающему свою бороду начальнику. Тот поднял на него вопросительный взгляд. — Идём.  
Энакин схватил его за запястье и потянул не сопротивляющегося и заинтересованного Бена за собой. Подойдя к той самой стене, Энакин несколько виновато взглянул на мать, повернул фотографию к ним задней частью и прислонился спиной к стене, дёрнув на себя Бена. Его лицо оказалось так близко, что борода кольнула кожу на челюсти, а внутренней стороны ноздрей коснулся запах его одеколона. Энакин с удовольствием вдохнул его в себя и потёрся щекой об его бороду.  
Собака продолжала лаять.  
— Свою же псину Мол не слышит, — почти промурлыкал Энакин, — зато у него встроенный радар на то, что кто-то сует свой язык мне в задницу. Сразу реагирует, — и прикусил Бена за мочку уха, заставив его вздрогнуть.  
Едва заметно, но.  
Его крепкая ладонь схватила Энакина за лицо. Большой и указательный палец вцепились в его подбородок, заставили задрать голову и слегка удариться затылком о стену. Тёплый шершавый язык коснулся кадыка и проложил влажную дорожку вверх; зубы сомкнулись под самым подбородком, едва ощутимо, чтобы не оставить след. Энакин судорожно выдохнул.  
— Может, в следующий раз, — хриплым шёпотом заверил его Бен, и шёпот этот послал по всему телу Энакина бесстыжую стайку мурашек.  
Он облизнул верхнюю губу.  
— Этим языком ты умеешь только обещать? — тоже тихо поинтересовался Энакин, несмотря на лай псины, который раздавался теперь как будто под ухом.  
Бен посмотрел на него из-под коротких, но густых ресниц и лениво растянул губы в усмешке. Пальцы внезапно отпустили его подбородок и опустились вниз, чтобы сжаться вокруг паха. Энакину потребовались все усилия, чтобы удержаться на подгибающихся от предвкушения и усталости ногах.  
— Хочешь проверить?  
— О-о, да, — сказал Энакин. Когда Бен надавил на его затвердевший член так сильно, что стало почти больно, у него вырвалось: — На колени.  
Вряд ли ещё месяц назад Энакин Скайуокер из творческого отдела мог себе представить, как мистер Кеноби покорно будет опускаться перед ним на колени, не разрывая зрительного контакта.  
И взгляд у Кеноби будет такой, словно он смотрит на произведение искусства. Как минимум.  
Церемониться Бен не стал. Он одним движением до колен стянул с него обычные домашние штаны и нижнее бельё, высвободив член. Проведя пару раз по всей длине рукой и вырвав этим из Энакина пару громких выдохов, Бен удовлетворенно вскинул на него глаза и вытащил из кармана своих брюк…  
— Ты всегда носишь с собой презервативы или специально для меня сегодня брал? — опять прикусив нижнюю губу, спросил Энакин, глядя, как Бен ловко расправляется с упаковкой.  
Тот лишь хитро посмотрел на него и смолчал, оставляя всё додумывать самому.  
Собака из соседней квартиры врезалась в стену ровно напротив спины Энакина. Фотография мамы дёрнулась и, возможно, краем глаза она смогла увидеть, как перед её драгоценным Эни на коленях стоит мужчина в дорогом костюме.  
И на коленях он стоит явно не для молитвы.  
(Хотя смотрел так, словно…)  
Одной рукой Энакин зарылся в медные пряди волос, разрушая причёску (это приносило ему какое-то особое удовольствие), а второй в отместку кулаком со всей силы ударил по стене. Собака озадаченно замолкла на мгновение — кто посмел? — а потом продолжила лаять с удвоенной силой. Бен усмехнулся, но в следующее же мгновение усмешка исчезла с его губ; губы эти слегка коснулись обнажившейся головки, и Энакин…  
О, Энакин застонал.  
Бен слегка приоткрыл рот, и теперь головки коснулся язык, обвёл её по кругу и вырвал из груди Энакина ещё один стон. Горячий воздух из ноздрей Кеноби дотронулся до чувствительной кожи, и Энакин разочарованно захныкал, когда Бен в следующее же мгновение выпустил его член изо рта.  
— Ты хороший актёр, Энакин, — пробормотал Бен и, полностью стянув с Энакина штаны, закинул одну его ногу себе на плечо. — Но это выступление не для Мола.  
Он провёл языком по всей длине и опустился ещё ниже, всосав губами мошонку. Энакин нервно сглотнул и сжал пальцы в волосах Бена так, что тому, верно, стало больно, но он никак того не выказал. Борода слегка кололась. Псина начала подвывать (Энакину показалось — на мотив одной из песен Долли Партон. Или он слишком устал. Или он сходит с ума. Или собака правда была поклонницей Долли).  
— А для кого? Для тебя?  
Поцелуй Кеноби пришёлся на тазовую кость. Потом — чуть правее, снова на пульсирующий желанием член, коснулся покрасневшей головки. Энакин сцепил зубы, из вредности теперь стараясь не проронить ни звука. Тяжело закрытые веки Бена приоткрылись, и его серо-зелёный взгляд столкнулся со взглядом Энакина, тёмно-голубым, поплывшим.  
— Это не выступление, — тихо сказал Бен. — Ни для меня, ни для Мола. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты вёл себя по-настоящему.  
И в следующее же мгновение пощекотал языком уздечку, заставив Энакина выгнуть спину, но — опять смолчать.  
Вздох только у него получился неприлично громким. Непроизвольным. Настоящим.  
Широкие ладони Бена сжались на его заднице и подали навстречу к своим приоткрытым губам; Энакин завороженно смотрел, как блестящая от слюны головка исчезает в его рту. Бен прикрыл глаза и застыл на месте, привыкая к ощущениям и давая привыкнуть к ним Энакину. Пришлось подавить в себе порыв сжать пальцы на затылке Бена и протолкнуть член глубже в него. Словно прочитав его мысли, Бен сделал несколько пробных движений взад-вперёд, и тут Энакин не сдержался. Стон, вырвавшийся из его груди, был тихим и, возможно, даже совсем не слышным из-за непрекращающегося лая псины, но руки Бена от этого сильнее сжались вокруг его голой задницы, а взгляд стал ещё темнее. Он расслабил горло, беря член ещё глубже; слюна бежала по его подбородку, по его рыжей, колючей бороде. Кулак Энакина вновь столкнулся со стеной, заставив собаку замолчать, и теперь молчание длилось куда дольше. Этот молчаливый промежуток заполнился ещё одним стоном Энакина, который оказался громче предыдущего, и Кеноби довольно замычал.  
От вибрации в его горле по телу прошла ещё одна дрожь от удовольствия, и Энакин едва ли не на цыпочки поднялся от переполнивших его ощущений. Палец Бена нашёл его сжавшийся проход и начал гладить его, но большего он не предпринимал. Бен вновь выпустил член до середины, чтобы поиграться с головкой языком, убрать одну руку от задницы и начать двигать ей вокруг освободившегося пространства на влажной и пульсирующей плоти.  
— О Боже! — прохныкал Энакин. — О Бен, Кеноби, сэр. Да-да-да, вот так, я сейчас… я сейчас… О Господи!  
Он толкнулся бёдрами вперёд, чувствуя, как занемело всё тело, и остался только болезненно твёрдый член, укрытый ртом и кулаком Бена.  
— Давай, Энакин, — прошептал Бен, выпуская его изо рта с громким, неприличным звуком. — Кончи для меня, дорогой.  
Следующий стон, громкий и продолжительный, точно не был ни актёрской игрой, ни выступлением ни для кого — Энакин вообще позабыл, что у него есть слушатели и зритель. Он запрокинул голову, так сильно ударяясь ей о стену, что в затылке зазвенело, тело свело спазмом, который перекатился в пах, и он кончил.  
Когда Энакин, немного отойдя от оргазма, вновь открыл глаза, то понял две вещи: с телевизора на него всё ещё смотрел Блондин Иствуда, а лай собаки прекратился.  
— Молодец, Энакин, — всё так же тихо сказал Бен. Энакин опустил голову, чтобы увидеть, с каким нежным восторгом тот на него смотрит, снимая презерватив с обмякшего члена. — Это не было выступлением, но ты был прекрасен.  
Энакин заставил его подняться на ноги и утянул в поцелуй, неторопливый и мокрый, столкнулся с ним языком и потёрся влажным членом о выступающий стояк Бена, оставляя след на дорогих брюках. Кеноби замычал в поцелуй и прижался к нему всем телом.  
Отстранившись, Энакин провёл языком по чужим губам, потёрся щекой о бороду Бена и на пошатывающихся ногах подошёл к журнальному столику.  
— Нужна помощь, сэр? — изогнув бровь, поинтересовался он, стрельнув взглядом к паху Бена.  
Бен продолжал молча сверлить его потемневшим взглядом.  
Рука схватила банку недопитого пива, и Энакин сделал глоток, смачивая пересохшее горло. Бен только собирался ему ответить, кипучие, зелёные глаза нетерпеливо потрескивали возбуждением, как вдруг в дверь раздался стук.  
— Скайуокер!!! — услышали они знакомый голос, полный злобы и возмущения.  
Вздохнув, Энакин направился к выходу.  
— Подержи моё пиво.  
— Может ты хотя бы оде… — робко начал было Бен, но в этот момент Энакин потянул на себя дверь.  
И едва успел уклониться от полетевшего ему в нос татуированного кулака.  
***  
Асока прекратила размешивать сахар в кофе с раздражающим стуком ложки о стенки кружки и поднесла её к губам.  
— Знаешь, а тебе даже идёт, — сделав глоток, сказала она, и Энакин поморщился, предсказывая очередную шпильку, созревшую в голове его юной стажёрки. — Мужчину красят шрамы… сломанные переносицы… синяки под глазами…  
— Если ты сейчас не заткнёшься, то посажу писать отчёт для Кеноби, и за каждую ошибку в расчётах будешь покупать мне по стаканчику кофе каждый день.  
Асока недовольно фыркнула, но промолчала. Молчание, конечно, продлилось недолго. Энакин только успел снова полностью погрузиться в писанину на своём мониторе, как Асока, прислонившись бедром к столу, опять подала голос:  
— Нет, правда. Я уже третий день стараюсь выпытать у тебя, откуда на таком красивом лице появился синяк, — недовольно пробормотала она, словно кто-то, посягнув на лицо Энакина, нанёс смертельное оскорбление именно ей.  
Энакин вздохнул и крутанулся вбок на стуле.  
— Так он красит меня или нет?  
Она склонила голову набок.  
— Красит. Вчера — в синий, сегодня оттенок уже зеленоватый.  
К счастью, после этого Асока от него отстала, оставив наедине с собой ловить в иногда темневшем экране монитора своё отражение, немного понурое, немного уставшее и с приличным фингалом под правым глазом, до которого успел дотянуться Мол. Энакин тогда ответил ему почти слепым выпадом вперёд и сам удивился, как умудрился попасть по носу, ломая его Молу уже в который раз? Во второй? В третий?  
Закончилось всё тем, что псина наконец замолкла, Мол, продолжая ругать Скайуокера, Бена и их мам, удалился в свою квартиру, а сам Кеноби прикладывал к наливающемуся синяку Энакина холодную бутылку пива, недовольно и осуждающе дыша себе в усы («Ты даже не оделся!..»).  
Потом они заснули на кровати Энакина. А потом — проснулись ранним утром от собачьего лая, и Энакин вспомнил, почему его мама всегда больше любила кошек.  
Отмахнувшись от воспоминаний, приятных и не очень, Энакин вновь погрузился в работу и отвлёкся от неё только из-за звука пришедшего сообщения. Вытащил телефон и увидел знакомое имя. Он до сих пор не переименовал «мистера Кеноби» в «Бена», хотя и окончательно решил, что имеет на это право.  
Кеноби писал о том, чтобы Энакин не уходил из офиса сразу после окончания рабочего дня. Энакин стрельнул взглядом к его кабинету, но Кеноби лишь сидел за столом и внимательно выслушивал что-то зачитывающую с планшета секретаршу. Работы у Кеноби было много, и времени на Энакина почти не оставалось; тот другого и не ожидал, и поэтому сообщение приятно согрело сердце. Убрав телефон, он, давя в себе любопытство и предвкушение…  
(получалось не очень)  
…вернулся к работе.  
Когда стрелка часов уверенно перепрыгнула цифру, знаменующую собой конец рабочего дня, Энакин откинулся в кресле и с удовольствием потянулся. В офисе ещё оставались работники; жизнь потихоньку гудела. Из кабинета Кеноби вышла секретарша, ловко прижимая плечом к уху телефон, в одной руке неся стопку бумаг, а в другой — ценный планшет. Покрутившись по офису на низких квадратных каблуках, она пожелала всем приятного вечера и пошла к лифту. Пожевав нижнюю губу, Энакин решительно поднялся на ноги и направился к кабинету начальника.  
— Разрешите войти, сэр?  
Кеноби устало потёр лоб. На нём залегли морщинки.  
— Да, конечно, — пробормотал Кеноби, и Энакин закрыл за собой дверь. — Подождёшь ещё минут десять? Я уже собирался уходить, как оказалось, что мне надо кое-что докончить, прежде чем… В общем, подожди.  
Энакин кивнул и подошёл к окну, выходящему на улицу. После небольшого городка в Аризоне, в котором он родился и вырос, Нью-Йорк показался ему настоящим муравейником: прижатые друг к другу высотки, снующие туда-сюда люди, непрекращающаяся, вечно кипящая жизнь. Многое изменилось с того времени; восторг поутих, город открылся с другой, не самой благополучной стороны, но здесь, почти в самом сердце даунтауна, Энакин зачастую вновь превращался в того парня, который увидел всё это впервые.  
Солнце уходило всё дальше и дальше за горизонт, а здания вокруг них загорались всё ярче. Энакин поймал взглядом очередную загоревшуюся вывеску и, развернувшись, прошёл вперёд, чтобы упасть в кресло напротив стола Кеноби. Тот даже головы не оторвал от разложенных перед ним бумаг, иногда слеповато прищуриваясь (Энакин бы мог пошутить про старческую дальнозоркость, но не желал отвлекать его от работы) и поглаживая бороду. Энакин против воли вспомнил ощущения того, как колется эта борода, когда Кеноби прижимается лицом к его обнажённой коже, и кожа покрылась мурашками.  
— Ты непривычно молчалив, — так и не подняв на него взгляд, проговорил Кеноби.  
— Не хочу мешать тебе, — просто ответил Энакин и повёл плечами, уставшими после рабочего дня.  
Кеноби что-то промычал себе под нос и, отложив в сторону последние бумаги, с удовольствием откинулся на спинку стула и потянулся. Энакин с интересом наблюдал, как разглаживается морщинка на его лбу, а из почти идеальной причёски выбивается прядь волос. Кеноби поднялся из-за стола, бросил взгляд за окно, куда недавно смотрел Энакин, и кивнул ему на дверь.  
— Ты свободен сегодня?  
Энакин засунул руки в карманы, неловко наблюдая, как Кеноби кружит по своему кабинету, ища и поправляя что-то напоследок.  
— Да. Ты чего-то хотел?  
— Познакомить тебя кое с… чем.  
Энакин лишь заинтересованно изогнул правую бровь.  
— Мы едем к тебе домой? — с любопытством спросил Энакин чуть позже, когда они уже ехали куда-то на «Дженезисе» Бена.  
Мимо них проехала машина со знакомым золотистым ретривером, которую они догнали на красном свете и встали рядом. Бен включил музыку (на этот раз были не «Кинкс», а «Блонди», хвала Господу) и начал постукивать по рулю в ритм мелодии.  
— Нет. Я живу в другой стороне, на Трайбеке.  
— Кто бы сомневался, — хмыкнул Энакин.  
Бен, кажется, что-то ему ответил, но Энакин его не услышал. Удивлённо приподняв брови, он, игнорируя недоумевающий оклик Бена, открыл окно и слегка высунул голову наружу.  
— Эй, Падме!  
Золотистый ретривер с бело-синим ошейником, выглядывающий из соседней машины, сместился вправо, и оттуда действительно показалась голова ангела.  
— Вот так встреча, — улыбнулась она.  
Энакин широко улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Как зовут твоего красавца?  
— Ардва, — тепло ответила Падме и почесала ретривера за ухом. Энакин приподнял брови. Ардва и Трипио. Может, у него и срослось бы что-нибудь с Падме. Впрочем, думать об этом было уже поздно, да Энакину и не особо хотелось. — А твоего?  
— Бен, — хихикнул Энакин, и в следующее же мгновение машины тронулись с места и Падме с Ардва вновь вырвались вперёд.  
Бен заинтересованно поглядел им вслед, но вскоре вновь переключил внимание на дорогу перед собой.  
— Твоя?..  
Энакин подвис на мгновение, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово.  
— Знакомая, — решил остановиться на этом. Бен лишь кивнул. — Так куда мы едем? В Бруклин, да? Что в Бруклине?  
— Узнаешь, — терпеливо проговорил Бен.  
Путь не занял много времени несмотря даже на то, что им пришлось отстоять в пробке лишние минуты. Бен уверено проехал мимо горящих всеми огнями высоток и направился на юго-восток, к частным домам за парком. В тишине, прерываемой запевающим время от времени Брюсом Спрингстином, они выехали на довольно широкую, но пустую дорогу, по обе стороны от которой росли небольшие дома, кое-где плотно прилегающие друг к другу, кое-где — держащиеся на расстоянии.  
— Я вырос здесь, — заметив его интерес, пояснил Бен.  
— На Марин-Парк? Сочувствую.  
— Ну почему, — беспечно ответил Бен. — Мой отец был ирландцем, как и я.  
Энакин резко отвернулся, всматриваясь в плохо различимые в полутьме, пролетающие мимо красные и белые домики.  
— Был. Значит, ты ведёшь меня не знакомиться с ним.  
Машина заметно сбавила скорость и повернула вправо, на едва видимую, узкую дорожку.  
— Ты бы ему понравился, — грустно ответил Бен. Энакин неловко поёжился. — Вы чем-то похожи. Но не будем о моём отце. Мне ещё есть, чем тебя порадовать.  
Энакин не ответил. Пальцы нащупали в кармане зажигалку с красным «Тандербёрдом» и начали играть с крышечкой.  
Спустя некоторое время Бен остановил машину прямо на дороге. Темнота полностью окутала собой сентябрьский вечер, почти совсем перетёкший в раннюю ночь. Тяжело вздохнув, Бен заглушил двигатель, но трогаться с места не спешил. Обе его руки легли на руль ладонями вниз, а голова слегка опустилась. Энакин протянул руку и заправил прядь его волос за ухо.  
— Что случилось? — тихо спросил он и погладил пальцем колючую щёку Бена.  
Тот подставился под ласку.  
— Мой отец умер полгода назад. С тех пор меня тут почти не бывало.  
— И вот мы здесь.  
— Вот мы здесь. Да.  
— Зачем?  
Бен глубоко вздохнул и отстегнул ремень безопасности. Энакин посмотрел, как его силуэт выбирается из машины, и последовал его примеру, ёжась в ночной осенней прохладе. Он пнул вбок камешек, валявшийся на дороге, и пошёл за Беном к небольшому домику из толстой белой фанеры, окружённому невысоким сетчатым забором, который в одном месте был беспощадно придавлен к земле. Едва не споткнулся о что-то, валяющееся под ногами, но Бен успел ловко его поймать за предплечье и подмышку.  
— Осторожнее, — пробормотал он отстранённо.  
Энакин услышал, как загремела связка ключей, когда Бен подошёл к входной двери.  
— Ты должен был сказать что-то вроде «Если ты не очень хорошо себя здесь чувствуешь, мы можем прийти сюда как-нибудь в другой раз», — сказал Бен, начав возиться с замком в темноте.  
Энакин прислонился плечом к стене рядом с ним и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Не скажу. Мне интересно, что ты хочешь мне показать.  
Бен тихо выдохнул, что обычно значило, что он оценил шутку, и Энакину показалось, будто его плечи слегка расслабились.  
— Я стараюсь держать этот дом в порядке, хоть и чужими руками, — пояснил Бен, когда они зашли внутрь, в залитую электрическим светом небольшую, довольно прилично выглядящую гостиную, забитую старой мебелью. — Он дорог мне.  
Гостиная, однако, была почти безликой. Тут стояло два воистину огромных дивана, круглый журнальный столик со стеклянной столешницей, под ногами лежал потёртый ковёр, тёмно-бежевые занавески на окне были плотно задёрнуты. На вешалках не висела одежда. Столик стоял пустым. Лишь в книжном шкафу поодаль стояли пухлые тома книг, преимущественно английская и американская литература разных жанров: Мелвилл, Готорн, Фолкнер, Ирвинг, Вальтер Скотт и многие другие. Подошедий к этому шкафу Энакин приподнял брови, продолжая рассматривать корешки. (Не то чтобы он ожидал найти здесь что-нибудь вроде «Поваренной книги анархиста», но...). Некоторые имена, например, Джеймс Босуэлл или Оливер Голдсмит, Энакин видел впервые. Довольно тонкой книжкой в чёрной мягкой обложке, стоящей поодаль от остальных, оказался Новый Завет. А вот «Чёрную стрелу» Стивенсона читал ещё, наверное, маленький Бен. Энакин потянул на себя одну книгу и уставился на серую обложку с огромными жёлтыми буквами. «К востоку от Эдема» Джона Стейнбека. Энакин быстро пролистнул её, вслушиваясь в тихие шаги Бена за спиной, и из середины книги прямо на его ладони выпала чёрно-белая небольшая фотография с погнутым левым углом.  
— Твой отец был хиппи? — поднеся её к глазам, поинтересовался Энакин. — И чем ты тут так недоволен?  
Бен опустил ладонь на его плечо и встал рядом, чтобы лучше рассмотреть находку. Бену на фотографии было лет десять, он супил брови и стоял у трёхколёсного велосипеда, скрестив руки на груди. Рядом с ним находился высокий мужчина с длинными волосами, в распахнутой рубашке с короткими рукавами и с широкой улыбкой на губах. Горячее дыхание Бена коснулось шеи Энакина, когда он усмехнулся, и Энакин осторожно передал фотографию в руки своего начальника.  
— У меня были сложные отношения с отцом. Наверное, тогда опять поругались из-за чего-то, — горкло улыбнувшись, пояснил он. Его большой палец огладил лицо мужчины. — И, слава Богу, хиппи он не был. И без того зачастую не мог понять, что творится в его голове.  
Они тихо рассмеялись. Бен отдал фотографию Энакину, и тот, недолго думая, опять спрятал её в книге.  
— Так ты вроде Кэйлеба Траска, а он — Адама? — вновь уставившись на обложку, спросил Энакин.  
Чужая рука ласково огладила его затылок.  
— Я много думал об этом, — негромко признался Бен. — Больше не хочу. Идём. Я так и не показал тебе то, ради чего мы здесь.  
Энакин поставил книгу обратно на полку, вновь подняв в воздух небольшие остатки пыли. Бен подошёл к поцарапанной двери и принялся возиться с замком. Энакин терпеливо выждал, пока тот откроет эту дверь, зайдёт внутрь и щёлкнет выключателем, прежде чем ступить за ним.  
Бен пропустил его вперёд, и Энакин заметил напоследок довольную улыбку, расплывшуюся на его губах. Больше Энакин на Бена не смотрел, обратив своё внимание на…  
— «Ти-Бёрд»! — воскликнул Энакин. — Семьдесят четвёртого года! Настоящая и… — он быстро подошёл к машине и слегка похлопал её по белой крыше. Провёл рукой по красному капоту и повернулся к Бену. — Живая?  
Бен замешкался.  
— Только не говори, что малышка неподвижно стояла здесь все эти шесть месяцев!  
— Если не больше. Это такая проблема? — беспомощно спросил Бен.  
Энакин не закатил глаза только потому, что не хотел его сильно расстраивать.  
— Не смертельно, — пробормотал он. — Нужно будет заменить резиновые сальники и прокладки. И масло тоже поменять, лишь бы осадок уже не образовался. Остаётся пока гадать, что там с тормозными колодками и диском, но, даже если они покрылись ржавчиной, это легко исправить. Аккумулятор однозначно мёртв, и… Крысы? Тут же не водятся крысы? Крысы — худшие враги человечества. В любом случае, здесь есть, над чем поработать.  
Энакин удовлетворённо хрустнул костяшками пальцев и ласково погладил «Ти-Бёрд» по крыше. Бен выслушивал его с внимательным выражением на лице, иногда серьёзно кивая, но Энакин видел: тот даже не вникал в суть сказанного.  
— Если ты, конечно, позволишь, — резко растеряв всю уверенность, добавил он и отошёл от машины.  
— Энакин, — мягко ответил Бен. — Я буду только рад этому. К сожалению, я не унаследовал от отца его страсть к машинам, но он был бы рад, полюби его девочку кто-нибудь так же сильно, как любил её он.  
Энакин неловко перевёл взгляд к серой подъёмной двери, ведущей на улицу. Он слышал, как Бен в несколько быстрых шагов преодолел расстояние между ними и замер невдалеке, так близко, что даже руку не пришлось бы вытягивать, чтобы дотронуться.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь?  
Бен дотронулся. Костяшки его пальцев проследили путь от щеки Энакина к его шее и легли на неё, притягивая лицо ближе к лицу. Пришлось опять повернуть голову и столкнуться с цепким серо-зелёным взглядом.  
— Помнишь, как при нашей первой встрече ты пошутил, что твои родители — сектанты?  
— О, Бен, не заговаривай мне зубы.  
— Я тогда ещё подумал, что ты и недели не продержишься на этой работе, — упрямо продолжил Бен. Энакин тяжело сглотнул. — Чего и не думал, так того, как далеко всё это зайдёт.  
— Не хотел?  
Бен дёрнул подбородком.  
— Не думал, — с нажимом повторил он и сделал ещё один крошечный шаг к Энакину, заставляя того прижаться спиной к машине.  
— И давно?  
Взгляд Бена упал на его губы.  
— Давно.  
Кеноби поцеловал его. Руки Энакина с силой сжались вокруг ткани чужого пиджака, пытаясь прижать его владельца ещё ближе к себе. Поцелуй вышел медленным, неторопливым; Энакин то и дело открывал глаза, чтобы подмечать, как то появляется, то разглаживается морщинка меж бровей Бена, как трепещут его ресницы от удовольствия, как блестит пот на его висках. Прекратив поцелуй, Энакин напоследок пригладил волосы Бена и легко оттолкнул его от себя.  
— Давно, — шёпотом повторил Энакин за ним и, отвернувшись, прикрыл рот пальцами.  
Бен положил широкую тёплую ладонь на его плечо.  
— Поехали домой, — мягко сказал он. — Уже поздно.  
— Только если ты останешься на ночь, — тихо проговорил Энакин, и рука на его плече сжалась сильнее.  
***  
Шум заурчавшего двигателя показался Энакину самым приятным звуком, что он когда-либо слышал в своей жизни.  
— Йес!  
В следующее же мгновение радость чуть поутихла, потому что Энакин, дёрнувшись вверх в экстазе, ударился затылком о крышу машины и зашипел от неожиданности.  
Тщательно стирая с рук моторное масло и морщась из-за тупой боли в голове, Энакин услышал звонок на свой мобильный. Отбросив подальше серую тряпку в разводах, он прислонил к плечу телефон, прижался к трубке ухом и направился ко входу из гаража в дом.  
— Ты до сих пор там? — спросил Бен.  
Энакин бедром толкнул дверь.  
— Я закончил! Машина на ходу. Приезжай быстрее со страховкой или техпаспортом, я безумно хочу прокатиться на ней.  
Бен едва слышно вздохнул. Такого энтузиазма к машинам, как Энакин, он никогда не проявлял.  
— Хорошо. Буду минут через тридцать, — всё же покорно ответил он.  
Зашедший в дом Бен, явившийся, как и обещал, ровно через полчаса, застал Энакина сидящим прямо на полу и рассматривающим фотографии, вытащенные из огромной коробки. Он молча встал рядом, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и Энакин протянул ему одну из карточек.  
— Восемьдесят третий, — осмотрев её со всех сторон и заметив надпись на обратной стороне, с улыбкой сказал Бен.  
— Рыжие волосы у тебя от отца? — поинтересовался Энакин, вглядываясь в другую чёрно-белую фотографию. Одну из тех немногих, на которой Бен улыбался отцу и выглядел счастливым рядом с ним. — Или от мамы?  
— Я никогда не знал мать, — покачал головой Бен и вернул ему фотографию из восемьдесят третьего, на которой он был ещё совсем мальчишкой. — Но отец рыжим не был. Не уверен, унаследовал ли я от него вообще хоть что-нибудь.  
Энакин вздохнул и беспорядочно закинул в коробку лежащие вокруг него фотографии. Закрыл эту коробку крышкой и отставил подальше от себя.  
— Идём, Бен, — сказал воодушевлённо, поднявшись на ноги. Каждый раз, когда разговор заходил об отце Бена, того пронзало глубокой печалью.  
Энакину это не нравилось.  
— Только без выкрутасов, умоляю, — чуть ли не простонал Бен ему вслед, и Энакин малодушно решил проигнорировать это.  
После того, как машина выехала из гаража, и опустивший дверь Бен вернулся в салон, Энакин спросил:  
— Назови любую песню, которая тоже родилась в семьдесят четвёртом.  
— М-м… У Клэптона была. Про шерифа.  
— Не нужно Клэптона, — скривился Энакин. — «Лед Зеппелин»?  
— Ничего в семьдесят четвёртом. «Can’t get enough»?  
— «Бэд Кампани»? Чёрт, да! — он повернул ключ в замке зажигания. — Можешь петь её. Погромче. Будешь у меня вместо радио.  
И стартанул с места.  
Петь Бен, конечно, не стал. Зато молился он за двоих. Покорно отстояв в пробках, Энакин, наконец, выехал за город на трассу, ведущую к Монтоку. Трасса пустовала, и расслабившийся после тянущихся со скоростью черепах машин Бен вновь подобрался, вцепившись в потолочную ручку, когда Энакин набрал скорость и начал лихачить. Машина была старой, громкой, тарахтящей, прыгала на редких ухабах, как сайгак, да и продувалась, словно дырявое пальто, но таким свободным и радостным Энакин давно себя не чувствовал.  
— Энакин, — несчастно позвал его Бен.  
Энакин смилостивился и сбавил скорость.  
— Ты сомневаешься в моих водительских способностях? — с деланной обидой поинтересовался он.  
— Я сомневаюсь в технических характеристиках этого автомобиля! — взвился Бен.  
Энакин вздохнул и, постепенно снизив скорость, совсем остановил машину у обочины. Темнеть нынче начинало очень рано, и чёрно-синее небо здесь, за городом, уже было покрыто россыпью звёзд. Энакин прислонился лопатками к крыше машины и задрал голову, с любопытством пытаясь отыскать взглядом знакомые созвездия. Выбравшийся следом Бен обошёл машину и встал рядом.  
— Обратно поведу я.  
— Лишаешь меня всего веселья.  
— А ты меня — последних нервных клеток. Так что послушно сядешь на пассажирское сидение и сам будешь вместо радио.  
Энакин слегка рассмеялся.  
— Я ужасно пою.  
В ответ ему донёсся тихий смешок.  
— Водишь ты не лучше.  
Мимо них пронеслась какая-то легковушка, окатив их порывом прохладного воздуха и ярким светом электрических фар. Энакин достал из кармана сигареты, вставил одну в рот и поднёс к ней зажигалку.  
— Эта та, с «Тандербёрдом»?  
Энакин не видел, но почувствовал, как Бен очень знакомо сморщил нос от запаха.  
— М-м? — затянувшись, промычал Энакин. — Нет. Ту я потерял. Эта с «Ювентусом». Я даже не люблю футбол, — хмыкнул он и запихал зажигалку обратно в карман.  
Высоко в небе светила почти полная луна. Бен стоял так близко, что прижимался бедром к бедру Энакина; он тоже смотрел наверх. Пожевав губу, Энакин решился и нащупал его прохладную руку своей, горячей, и крепко сжал её. Бен сжал его ладонь в ответ и переплёл их пальцы, поднеся их к лицу. Силился что-то разглядеть в темноте.  
Энакин выдохнул дым через ноздри.  
— Спасибо.  
— За что?  
Энакин осторожно выпутал пальцы из переплетения их рук и взял ладонь Бена в свою, поворачивая тыльной стороной вверх. Склонил голову над ней и прислонился к костяшкам лбом, повёл губами по пальцам вверх, коснулся ими тыльной стороны. Поцелуй, который он там оставил, вышел почти невесомым и эфемерным, но Бен из-за него замер и задышал чуть быстрее, чаще.  
— Не за что, — прошептал он и вытащил из другой ладони Энакина сигарету, чтобы потушить её. — Ты весь дрожишь. Не замёрз?  
— Нет, — так же тихо ответил Энакин.  
Вторая рука Бена вновь нашла свободную ладонь Энакина.  
Он не знал, сколько они так простояли в тишине, держа друг друга за руки, под полыхающими и индевеющими в далёком космосе звёздами, сколько машин они пропустили мимо, сколько тепла они потеряли, отдав его холодной осени, холодному вечеру, когда Бен аккуратно обнял его за талию и подтолкнул к машине.  
— Поехали отсюда, Энакин, — негромко сказал он, и Энакин покорно сел на пассажирское сидение.  
Энакин думал, что Бен подбросит его до дома, перекинется парочкой очень вежливых фраз с Молом и уедет к себе, но, заехав в Манхэттен, поворачивать к нижнему Ист-сайду Бен не спешил. Энакин слегка откинул голову назад и прикрыл глаза. Вёл Бен осторожно, по всем правилам, и неспешная поездка эта убаюкала Энакина настолько, что он успел задремать. Заглушив мотор, Бен без лишних слов осторожно потрепал его за плечо и кивком позвал за собой.  
Жил Бен на предпоследнем этаже в двухуровневых апартаментах, выходивших окнами на восток. Энакин с интересом оглядывался вокруг; стены, смотревшие на улицу, были полностью покрыты огромными окнами, и с утра, пока рассветные лучи касались светлого паркета на полу и белой мебели, здесь, наверное, было очень красиво. Когда Бен, крикнув ему чувствовать себя как дома, ненадолго исчез где-то, взгляд Энакина упал на пушистый белый хвост. Пройдя чуть дальше, он увидел сидящую за кухонным островком пушистую кошку с голубыми глазами. Кошка посмотрела на Энакина так, что тому сразу же захотелось провалиться сквозь пол, и, тихо мяукнув, куда-то исчезла.  
— Это Сатин, — раздался голос Бена за спиной. Энакин обернулся. — Она не очень приветлива с незнакомцами, но, надеюсь, со временем вы подружитесь.  
— Я больше люблю собак, — пробормотал Энакин, и Бен улыбнулся.  
Энакин не ожидал, что Бен сомкнёт пальцы вокруг его запястья и уверенно поведёт за собой в холл. Оставив его стоять посреди комнаты, Бен снова исчез за его спиной, чтобы в следующее мгновение в тишине раздался щелчок, а потом холл заполнила негромкая музыка. Уголки губ Энакина дёрнулись в улыбке, когда он ощутил руку на своей талии.  
— Я же говорил: никакого Эрика Клэптона.  
— Но сегодня же такой прекрасный вечер*. Сделай для меня исключение, — Бен встал перед Энакином и сместил свою ладонь с его талии на плечо. — Веди.  
В груди Энакина защемило, когда он одной рукой схватил Бена за талию, а вторую взял в ладонь. Пара неловких движений вправо и влево — и он подстроился под неторопливый ритм песни, ведя за собой Бена, устроившего подбородок на его плече. Сатин сидела на спинке дивана и с интересом наблюдала за ними. Бен словно чувствовал каждое движение Энакина, словно читал его мысли, повторяя за ним идеально и безошибочно. Он повернул голову, чтобы кольнуть щетиной нежную шею, и Энакин слегка вздрогнул от этого ощущения. Он плохо понимал, о чём вообще поётся в песне, хотя слышал её не в первый раз; остался лишь её отдалённый ритм и горячее дыхание Бена на коже. Энакин закрыл глаза и притянул его к себе ближе, так, что между ними не осталось ни дюйма. Свободную руку Бен положил ему на загривок и заставил склониться к себе, чтобы поцеловать в уголок губ и ткнуться носом в щёку. Энакин выдохнул и слепо подался вперёд, надеясь нащупать его губы своими, но песня закончилась, и Бен отстранился, не выпуская его ладони и ведя за собой.  
Не задавая лишних вопросов, Энакин направился за ним следом, в спальню. В любой другой ситуации он бы с интересом осмотрел личный уголок своего начальника, но в этот момент он ни на что не обращал внимания, лишь на тепло в своей ладони и медные, растрепавшиеся волосы на затылке Бена.  
— Как у тебя с соседями? — хрипло прошептал Энакин, когда Бен, расстегнув две верхние пуговицы на своей рубашке, стянул её через голову.  
Надо бы последовать его примеру, да. Руки всё ещё пахли моторным маслом, грязь въелась под ногти, да несколько пятен расплылось по одежде. Энакин стянул с себя старую футболку, надетую специально для ремонта машины, и кинул её в кресло. Только опустил руки к пуговице на джинсах, как Бен вдруг оказался рядом и, прижавшись голой грудью к его груди, утянул в поцелуй. Энакин зарылся пальцами в его волосы (каждый раз не мог отказать себе в удовольствии растрепать обычно ровную причёску), пока Бен ловко расправлялся с застёжкой на его джинсах.  
— С соседями, да, — прошептал он, оторвавшись, и Энакин едва вспомнил о заданном мгновение назад вопросе. — С ними никаких проблем. Можешь не сдерживаться.  
Он присел перед ним на корточки, помогая избавиться от джинс и нижнего белья. Когда на уровне лица Бена оказался член Энакина, его серо-зелёный взгляд потемнел от желания, и Энакин в предвкушении закусил губу, но Бен его разочаровал, резко поднявшись на ноги и неловко и торопливо стягивая с себя брюки.  
— В тумбочке, — отрывисто бросил он и направился к кровати.  
Энакин осознал, что впервые видит полностью обнажённого Бена. Он парой быстрых движений провёл кулаком по вставшему члену, наблюдая за тем, как двигаются бёдра Бена, когда тот идёт, но сдержал себя и заглянул в тумбочку, как его просили.  
— Если я снова задам вопрос, всегда ли ты держишь это, — он кинул на кровать тюбик со смазкой и ленту из трёх презервативов, — при себе или берёшь только для особых случаев, то хотя бы сейчас получу ответ?  
Бен глянул на него через плечо, а потом забрался на кровать, встав на колени и локти и выгибая поясницу. Пока Энакин, наблюдая за ним, ловил ртом воздух, он нетерпеливо схватил почти полный тюбик со смазкой, щёлкнул крышечкой и выдавил прозрачный гель на пальцы.  
— Купил ещё полмесяца назад, — негромко проговорил Бен и завёл руку за спину, нащупывая задний проход. Энакин безмолвно наблюдал, как он с лёгкостью проталкивает в себя сразу два пальца до третьей фаланги. — Специально для тебя, если ты от этого успокоишься.  
Энакин облизал пересохшие губы и тихо присвистнул. Встав за Беном, он перехватил его руку за запястье и вынудил вытащить из себя пальцы.  
— Бенни, Бен. Ты что же, весь день ходил такой открытый и готовый для меня, а я узнаю об этом сейчас?  
Энакин склонился вперёд; коснулся грудью спины Бена и потёрся стояком о его задницу. Бен попытался вздохнуть сквозь сцепленные зубы и подался назад, стараясь вжаться в Энакина ещё сильнее. Одной рукой Энакин схватил его за бедро, второй, слегка отстранившись, проложил путь от крестца до сжавшегося прохода, покружил вокруг него пальцем и протолкнул внутрь, практически не встречая сопротивления.  
— Ого, — восхищённо пробормотал он.  
Бен ткнулся лбом в мягкие простыни и промычал что-то невразумительное, полностью насаживаясь на его палец. Возбуждение Энакина было почти болезненным; он согнул палец внутри Бена, и тот заёрзал на простынях, тихо застонав.  
— Давай уже, я готов, — пробормотал он, подрагивающей рукой нащупав на кровати презерватив и протянув его Энакину.  
Тот принял его и зашуршал упаковкой.  
— Как скажете, сэр.  
Одна ладонь проделала обратный путь с крестца до атланта, и это, именно это, вырвало из груди Бена грудной, низкий стон. Энакин слегка сжал эту руку на загривке Бена, медленно проталкиваясь внутрь, чувствуя, как горячо Бен сжимается вокруг него, достаточно, чтобы стало приятно, но не больно. Перед глазами плыло, но Энакин не отрывал завороженного взгляда от вида того, как Бен принимает его в себя. Войдя почти до основания, Энакин замер, привыкая к ощущениям и давая Бену время, чтобы привыкнуть. Его пальцы теперь ласково перебирали слипшиеся от пота волосы на затылке Бена. Тот тоже застыл что статуя, его голова теперь была повёрнута набок, рот приоткрыт, а ресницы коротко подрагивали. Холодные лучи электрической лампы путались в его тёплых растёпанных волосах. Он был красивым настолько, что перехватывало дыхание.  
Стоило Бену слегка податься назад, Энакин тихо застонал и выпрямился, схватив Бена обеими руками за бёдра, не сдерживаясь. Полностью оказался внутри него, чтобы снова покинуть тепло чужого тела до середины и, задвигавшись, задать ритм, немного рваный, немного торопливый. Бен под ним громко и тяжело дышал, собирая дрожащими пальцами простыни, и Энакин склонился, чтобы коснуться поцелуями его спины и плеч. Бен тихо всхлипнул, подстраиваясь под его ритм, его скулы и шея ярко раскраснелись, а по коже шли стаи мелких мурашек. Энакин накрыл зубами его загривок и резко вошёл до конца, замирая так на мгновение, наслаждаясь тем, как Бен сжимается вокруг него и громко стонет.  
— Бен, — выдохнул он, вновь возобновив ритм.  
— Да, это я, — донёсся ему знакомый ответ, и Энакин, несмотря на то, что приближался к грани, нашёл в себе силы усмехнуться.  
Почувствовав, что готов закончиться, Энакин не без сожаления покинул Бена, заставив того разочарованно застонать, перевернул его на спину и встал между разведённых ног. Поняв его без слов, Бен опустил руку на свою плоть, наблюдая из-под прикрытых век, как Энакин нетерпеливо стягивает с себя презерватив и начинает вести кулаком по своему члену в ритме таком же быстром и резком, в каком до этого трахал Бена.  
— Давай, Энакин, дорогой, — прохрипел Бен и огладил лодыжкой его ногу. — Теперь можешь кончить.  
Первые белесые капли появились на головке, и Энакин изломил брови, продолжая двигать рукой и завороженно смотреть на то, как сперма падает на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь Бена. Тот задрал в голову, не отрывая от Энакина взгляда, и чужая сперма на животе и груди смешалась с его собственной.  
Обессиленный, Энакин рухнул рядом и закрыл глаза согнутой в локте рукой, потихоньку выравнивая дыхание. Отойдя от оргазма, рядом зашевелился Бен и лёг набок, чтобы сгрести Энакина в свои объятия.  
— Ты всегда кончаешь по команде? — тёплое влажное дыхание коснулось его уха.  
Энакин разомкнул веки и поймал на себе нежный взгляд Бена.  
— Только по Вашей, сэр, — пробормотал он и потянулся за поцелуем, но вместо мягких губ Бена наткнулся на пушистый кошачий мех. — Сатин! — прошипел он, и вставшая между ними кошка недовольно замахала хвостом. — Бога ради, свали. Иди поймай мышь или чем ты там обычно занимаешься.  
Бен рассмеялся.  
— Она не ловит мышей. Сатин у меня против насилия в любой форме, — прошептал он и всё-таки поцеловал Энакина.  
***  
Асока пригубила свой вермут и ткнула Энакина локтем в бок. Тот оторвал взгляд от Кеноби, который стоял на другом конце зала и разговаривал с новой сотрудницей, перешедшей в штат их компании из другой после слияния. Ткнула его Асока ощутимо, и Энакин чуть не обронил бокал, зашипев от боли и неожиданности.  
— Нравится? — хитро спросила Асока, кивнув на ту самую новую сотрудницу. — Её зовут Сири. Хочешь, познакомлю?  
— Асока, Бога ради…  
— Нет? А как насчёт той? Ну, с тёмными волосами. Ты вроде предпочитаешь тёмненьких. Я ещё сама не знаю всех, но…  
— Эта дама — миз Биллаба, и просто хочу сказать, если вы оба не заметили: она беременна и носит кольцо на пальце.  
Когда Кеноби успел пересечь почти весь опен-спейс, очищенный от столов по поводу корпоратива в честь слияния двух компаний, ни Энакин, ни Асока заметить не успели. Асока покраснела от смущения под позабавленным взглядом начальника, услышавшего их разговор, и опустила взгляд к своему бокалу с вермутом.  
— Пытаемся найти Скайуокеру спутницу жизни? — не унимался Кеноби, и Энакин видел, как ему было весело.  
— Хотите помочь, сэр? — изогнув правую бровь, поинтересовался Энакин, решив подыграть.  
Улыбка Бена была широкой, морщинки заиграли вокруг его глаз. Подойдя ещё чуть ближе, он перевёл взгляд на примолкшую Асоку.  
— Подержи моё шампанское.  
И протянул ей свой бокал. Недоумевающая Асока послушно взяла его в руки, и в следующее же мгновение Бен поймал лицо Энакина в свои тёплые ладони. Его дыхание ощутимо пахло алкоголем и мятой, а глаза были пьяными и тёмными.  
— Можно?..  
Энакин подавил в себе порыв смеха, слепо передал Асоке и свой бокал и, зарывшись пальцами в рыжие пряди волос, притянул Бена к себе, сокращая оставшееся между ними расстояние.  
Кажется, он услышал поражённый вздох Асоки за спиной, но это стало неважно в тот момент, когда Бен ответил на поцелуй.

**Author's Note:**

> *Кеноби почти цитирует игравшую в тот момент песню Клэптона ["Wonderful Tonight"](https://youtu.be/xl7Hd2r0LOs)


End file.
